


Total sex island

by xxxrobertxxx



Series: Total sex [1]
Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Beastialaty, Bondage, Bugs & Insects, Domination, Edging, Electrocution, F/F, F/M, Food Kink, Footjob, Futanari, Gangbang, Head insertion, Homosexuality, M/M, Pegging, Vomiting, belly button fucking, dick fucking, interracial, water sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 32,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxrobertxxx/pseuds/xxxrobertxxx
Summary: What if total drama was a sex show?Join me in this experience. Contains futa, homosexual, and other sexual fetishes. If you are not okay with this do not read!
Relationships: Bridgette/Gwen(Total drama), Eva/Sadie(Total drama), Geoff/Lindsay (Total Drama), Justin/Noah(Total drama), Justin/Noah/Devon "DJ" Joseph(Total Drama), Katie/Beth(Total drama)
Series: Total sex [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790056
Comments: 83
Kudos: 52





	1. Episode 1

**Author's Note:**

> Owen  
> Size: 6cm  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >E-cup >14cm
> 
> Gwen  
> Size: D-cup  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >A-cup >20cm
> 
> Heather  
> Size: E-cup 21cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >28cm
> 
> Duncan  
> Size: 17 cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >D-cup 
> 
> Chris  
> Size: 9cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: gay  
> Preference: >18cm
> 
> Chef Hatchet  
> Size: 34cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: gay  
> Preference: >16cm
> 
> Leshawna  
> Size: F-cup  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >25cm
> 
> Geoff  
> Size: 9cm  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >C-cup >10cm
> 
> DJ  
> Size: 32 cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: gay  
> Preference: >25cm
> 
> Lindsay  
> Size: J-cup  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >A-cup >1cm
> 
> Bridgette  
> Size: B-cup  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >A-cup >16cm
> 
> Trent  
> Size: 8cm  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >C-cup
> 
> Izzy  
> Size: D-cup 26cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >G-cup >30cm
> 
> Harold  
> Size: 7cm  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >D-cup
> 
> Courtney  
> Size: E-cup  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >20cm
> 
> Sadie  
> Size: E-cup  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >D-cup >19cm
> 
> Beth  
> Size: B-cup  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >A-cup >12cm
> 
> Cody  
> Size: 3cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: gay  
> Preference: >20cm
> 
> Katie  
> Size: C-cup  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >A-cup >14cm
> 
> Tyler  
> Size: 10cm  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >F-cup
> 
> Justin  
> Size: 19cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: gay  
> Preference: >16cm
> 
> Noah  
> Size: 17cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >C-cup >18cm
> 
> Eva  
> Size: H-cup 31cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: Lesbian  
> Preference: >D-cup
> 
> Ezekiel  
> Size: 1cm  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >F-cup

**Not so happy campers**

**Chris does the intro and the presentations begin**

Chris: First up we have our main guy Owen!

Owen: What's up my dudes? I came here to fuck and to party! I guess the money would be cool too!

Chris: So you don't care about the money? That's interesting!

Owen: Yeah dude! I mean the money is cool, but sex is where it's at!

Chris: Ok, go and take your place over there! Next up it's goth chick Gwen!

Gwen: Don't call me chick! I'm only here for the money and nothing else! Don't get any ideas!

Chris: Don't worry, I'm gay! So are you like... a virgin?

Gwen: Yeah!

**Gwen takes her place.**

Owen: Wow! You've got some small boobs!

Gwen: Really! They're D-cups you moron! I bet you're dick's even smaller!

Owen: Ouch!

Chris: Next,bad girl Heather!

Heather: I'll break every one of you!

Chris: Oh, a competitive one, I like that!

Heather: Shut up, faggot!

**Heather takes her place.**

Owen: Now those are some tits!

Gwen: Would you cut that out! Wait...is that a BULGE in your pants?

Heather: What? N-no!

Gwen: Ok then...

Chris: Next, bad boy Duncan!

Duncan: Get out of here puppies! The king of sex has arrived!

Chris: We'll see if that holds up!

Duncan: It will!

**Duncan takes his place.**

**At the sight of the girl's breasts Duncan's dick hardens.**

Duncan: Holy shit, what's up ladies?

Heather: My eyes!

Duncan: Relax, you know what you signed up for.

**Gwen chuckles.**

Duncan: See, she likes me!

Gwen: W-what?

Chris: Next up, black queen Leshawna!

Leshawna: What's up? Who wants some sugar?

Duncan and Owen: Me!

Leshawna: Alright, let's get this party started!

**Leshawna tries to take off her shirt, but Chris stops her.**

Chris: Wait until the game starts.

Leshawna: Alright!

**Leshawna pulls her shirt back down. The guys sigh dissapointed.**

Chris: Next up, surfer dude Geoff!

Geoff: What's up! Let's party!

Chris: Don't worry, we'll have time to party.

Geoff: Arlight!

Chris: Next up, my dream come true DJ!

DJ: What's up dude! Wanna fuck?

Chris: Oh, we will, don't worry! Next up, the thotty acting naughty, Lindsay!

Lidnsay: What's up guys! I'm DTF anytime, want to relieve sexual tension, come to me!

Duncan: We're litteraly in a sex competition!

Lidnsay: Oh!

Chris: Next up, surfer chick Bridgette!

Bridgette: Hi guys! You're all looking very sexy! 

Heather: Cut that nice talk! We all know it's just an act to get on our good side! 

Bridgette: W-what? No! What are you talking about?

Gwen: Hey, I believe you.

Heather: Fine, we'll see how long it takes for her to stab you in the back!

Chris: Up next, guitar player Trent!

Trent: (singing) What is up my ladies? Who wants to fuck me?

**Gwen can feel herself getting wet. She always had a thing for guys who play guitar. She just hoped he had a big dick. When he sat next to her she could barely notice a bulge, but she hoped it wasn't fully erect yet. She could take care of that later.**

Chris: Next up, sex crazed maniac Izzy!

Izzy: When does the fucking start?

Chris: A bit later.

Izzy: Oh, come on!

**Izzy takes her place.**

Gwen: Izzy, is that a b-bulge in your pants?

Izzy: Yeah, wanna fuck? I'm so horny!

Gwen: N-no, you heard the rules!

Chris: Coming right up is virgin nerd Harold!

Harold: I'm no virgin!

Chris: Sure buddy, sure!

Harold: Wow! I've always wanted a black queen!

Leshawna: Get out of here loser! I only fuck big black cocks!

Chris: Meet C.I.T Courtney!

Courtney: Yeah, my lawyers say I don't have to fuck anyone that I don't want to! And right now that's everybody on this island!

Duncan: Oh, come on, live a little.

Courtney: What would you know? I bet you're dick's super small.

Duncan: Only one way to find out.

Courtney: Hmph!

Chris: Next up, she's part of an annoying duo, it's Sadie!

Sadie: Has Katie arrived yet?

Chris: No.

Sadie: Ok, she's my favorite person to fuck, I can't live without her!

Chris: Next up, the perfect girl if you have a brace fetish, it's Beth!

Beth: Hi everyone!

Lindsay: Hey, do you wanna be best friends with benefits and fuck everynight?

Beth: Of course I do!

Chris: I want you to meet, Cody!

Cody: What's up! I fuck! 

Duncan: More like get fucked.

Cody : What was that, punk?

**Cody walks up to Duncan and Duncan punches him in the nuts.**

Chris: The other part of the duo Katie!

Katie: Omg, Sadie!!!!!

**The two girls hug each other and start kissing. Sadie reaches for Katie's top but Chris stops them.**

Chris: Save it for later! Up next, Tyler!

Tyler: Sup! Great to be here! Look at the hot chicks! Not many of them with great breasts tho! Although I do see a humongous pair of tattas!

Chris: Attractive faggot, Justin!

Justin: Who's DTF? Only boys though.

**Owen's, Chris's, Geoff's, Dj's and Cody's cock instantly rose up at the question.**

Chris: Here's Noah!

Noah: Hey ladies! Dudes!

Cody: Hey dude!

Chris: Buff lesbian girl Eva!

Eva: I want to break every girl here and make them my slaves!

Heather: Now there's something! Both in her pants and in her attitude!

Eva: I'll think I'll start with you!

Heather: I dare you!

Chris: Finally, homeschooled Ezekiel!

Ezekiel: I want a girl with big breasts!

**All the girls sighed.**

Chris: Now that that's out the way time for a tour! 

**Kitchen**

Chris: Here's our kitchen, and there's our chef, he has a special sauce!

**Chef smacked his 34cm cock down on the table.**

Chef: Can you guess what it is?

**Confessional**

Chris: There's our confessional, you can do more than confess tho!

* * *

**Confessional**

Gwen: This is nice! The gloryhole is a little creepy! I just need to get into Trent's pants!

Lindsay: I can't wait to fuck! So awesome!

Cody: The dude's here are super cool, except Duncan, but he probably doesn't swing my way anyway! Noah's definitely on my watchlist

* * *

**Campfire Ceremony**

Chris: This is where you vote one of your teammates off and the take turns fucking them before they leave, so try not to lose early! Unless you're into that! Now for the teams:

Screaming Gophers:

Beth, Cody, Gwen, Heather, Izzy, Justin, Leshawna, Lindsay, Noah, Owen, Trent

Killer Bass:

Bridgette, Courtney, DJ, Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Harold, Katie , Sadie, Tyler

Chris: And now for your first challenge!

_Ok, that does it for the first chapter. I'll try to write one chapter per day but it might be hard with school work and all that. The elemination order will be decided by a random number generator, I might let the viewers do it once I have some audience. Any feedback is appreciated. Thanks for reading!_


	2. Episode 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains bestiality, look away now if you don't like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Owen  
> Size: 6cm  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >E-cup >14cm
> 
> Gwen  
> Size: D-cup  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >A-cup >20cm
> 
> Heather  
> Size: E-cup 21cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >28cm
> 
> Duncan  
> Size: 17 cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >D-cup 
> 
> Chris  
> Size: 9cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: gay  
> Preference: >18cm
> 
> Chef Hatchet  
> Size: 34cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: gay  
> Preference: >16cm
> 
> Leshawna  
> Size: F-cup  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >25cm
> 
> Geoff  
> Size: 9cm  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >C-cup >10cm
> 
> DJ  
> Size: 32 cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: gay  
> Preference: >25cm
> 
> Lindsay  
> Size: J-cup  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >A-cup >1cm
> 
> Bridgette  
> Size: B-cup  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >A-cup >16cm
> 
> Trent  
> Size: 8cm  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >C-cup
> 
> Izzy  
> Size: D-cup 26cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >G-cup >30cm
> 
> Harold  
> Size: 7cm  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >D-cup
> 
> Courtney  
> Size: E-cup  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >20cm
> 
> Sadie  
> Size: E-cup  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >D-cup >19cm
> 
> Beth  
> Size: B-cup  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >A-cup >12cm
> 
> Cody  
> Size: 3cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: gay  
> Preference: >20cm
> 
> Katie  
> Size: C-cup  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >A-cup >14cm
> 
> Tyler  
> Size: 10cm  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >F-cup
> 
> Justin  
> Size: 19cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: gay  
> Preference: >16cm
> 
> Noah  
> Size: 17cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >C-cup >18cm
> 
> Eva  
> Size: H-cup 31cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: Lesbian  
> Preference: >D-cup
> 
> Ezekiel  
> Size: 1cm  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >F-cup

**Horny shark do do do do do do do**

**Chris take the contestants to the top of the cliff.**

Chris: Here are the rules of the first challenge! You will all jump off the cliff into the water below! If you refuse to jump you'll have to wear a vibrating buttplug for the rest of the day which will make the second part harder! Now, the water is filled with horny sharks that will fuck you if they catch you! Once everybody jumped of the team with the most jumpers will get wagons to transport boxes that will help you in the second part! In the second part you have to build a hot tub! At the end I will judge each teams hot tubs and decide the winners that also get to keep it until the merge! The team that loses votes someone off! Now get naked!

**The contestants start to get naked, each of them examining each others bodies for the first time. The first to get naked is Owen, revealing his 6cm member. Only Lindsay gives a sweet smile while the others just continue undressing. Gwen takes of her bra and panties revealing her D-cups and unshaved pussy. Duncan, Geoff, Lindsay, Bridgette, Trent, Harold, Sadie, Beth, Katie, Noah and Eva all stared at her breast drooling.**

* * *

**Confessional**

Duncan: Man, I just want to fuck that girl so hard!

Trent: That girl is awesome! I need her right now!

* * *

**Heather takes off her top revealing her E-cup breasts, Owen, Gwen, Duncan, Geoff, Lindsay, Bridgette , Trent, Harold, Sadie, Beth, Katie, Noah and Eva looking at her. She the pulls down her panties and reveals her 21cm cock wich turns Duncan, Trent and Harold's attention away but gets the attention of Courtney. Gwen seems a little unssetled.**

* * *

**Confessio** **nal**

Courtney: I mean, I want to fuck her, but she's a girl, but she has a huge dick that makes my pussy melt. God, I don't know!

Gwen: I mean, she checks off both boxes, but she's a girl with a dick, that's unatural, but I want her, then again there's Trent, but I don't know his dick size yet.

* * *

**Duncan took off his boxers revealing his 17cm member. Owen, Geoff, Lindsay, Bridgette, Beth, Katie and Justin turned twoards him.**

* * *

**Confessional**

Courtney: Knew he had a small dick! He's just fuck meat, he could never satisfy me!

* * *

**Leshawna takes off her top to reaveal her F-cups and proudly jiggles them. Then she takes off her panties to reaveal her sweet shaven pussy. She gained the attention of Owen, Gwen, Duncan, Geoff, Lindsay, Bridgette, Trent, Harold, Sadie, Beth, Katie, Tyler, Noah, Eva and Ezekiel**

* * *

**Confessional**

Harold: Boobies!

* * *

**Geoff takes his boxers off letting his 9cm dick out. Lindsay gives a sweet smile and cotinues undressing.**

* * *

**Confessional**

Lindsay: I don't care about anyone's size. I'm here to please everyone and make us all feel good. Even Gerry.

* * *

**Dj takes out his 32cm cock and waves it around with both hands. Owen, Gwen, Heather, Leshawna, Geoff, Lindsay, Bridgette, Izzy, Courtney, Sadie, Beth, Cody, Katie, Justin and Noah all turn around to see it.**

* * *

**Confessional**

Courtney: Maybe I do want to fuck someone on this island!

* * *

**As Lindsay reveals her J-cups and shaved pusssy Owen, Gwen, Duncan, Geoff, Bridggete, Trent, Izzy, Harold, Sadie, Beth, Katie, Tyler, Noah, Eva and Ezekiel look at her amazed.**

* * *

**Confessional**

Tyler: God, her breasts are huge! I just wanna motorboat them!

Ezekel: Now that's a real woman, not a fake. I'm surpised not more of them have dicks.

* * *

**Bridgette reveals her B-cups and shaved pussy gaining the attention of Gwen, Lindsay, Beth and Katie.When Trent reveals his 8cm cock Gwen looks away dissapointed but Lindsay gives him a sweet smile.**

* * *

**Confessional**

Gwen: I can't believe it! He's so small! Can he even take my virginity with that thing?

Lindsay: I don't like the fact that Gina judged Tramp. It's not his fault.

* * *

**Izzy takes off her top revealing her D-cups which gains the attention of Gwen, Duncan, Geoff, Lindsay, Bridgette, Trent, Harold, Sadie, Beth, Katie, Noah and Eva. She then shows off her 26cm cock which repels away Duncan, Trent, Harold and Eva but attracts Owen, Leshwan, Dj, Courtney, Cody, and Justin. Gwen has a look of lust on her face.**

* * *

**Confessional**

Gwen: Ok, screw what's natural and what isn't. I need Izzy's cock. Not beacuse I like but because she's huge!

* * *

**Harold takes off his boxers and reveals his 7cm cock but only gets a sweet smile from Lindsay. Courtney takes off her top slowly revealing her E-cup breasts and the her panties revealing her unshaved pussy which gets the attention of Owen, Gwen, Duncan, Geoff, Lindsay, Bridgette, Trent, Harold, Sadie, Beth, Katie, Noah and Eva.**

* * *

**Confessional**

Duncan: Well if goth girl and Heather aren't DTF maybe miss C.I.T is. I'm not an expert but I'm 99% sure that stands for Cunt In Training.

* * *

**Sadie takes off her bra and panties revealing her E-cups and unshaved pussy which get the attention of Owen, Gwen, Duncan, Geoff, Lindsay, Bridgette, Trent, Harold, Beth, Katie, Noah and Eva.**

* * *

**Confessional**

Katie: God I love her. I want to be more than friends with benefits but I'm afraid she'll say no.

* * *

**Beth takes off her bra and reveals her B-cups and then does the same with her panties showing off her unshaved pussy. This gets the attention of Gwen, Lindsay, Bridgette and Katie. When Cody reveals his 3cm cock he only gets a sweet smile from Lindsay. Katie reveals her C-cups which attract Gwen, Geoff, Lindsay, Bridgette, Trent, Beth and Noah.**

* * *

**Confessional**

Sadie: Sure she's my friend with benefits but we'll never be more than that. Her tits are too small.

* * *

**Tyler takes out his 10cm cock which attracts Geoff and Lindsay.**

* * *

**Confessional**

Tyler: Did you see that? She smiled!

Lindsay: Tyrone's really cute! I don't know if he's boyfrend matireal tho!

* * *

**Justin takes out his 19cm cock and looks at Owen, Geoff, Lindsay, Bridgette, Sadie, Beth, Katie and Noah as they look back at him. Noah takes out his 17cm cock which gets the attention of Owen, Geoff, Lindsay, Bridgette, Beth and Katie. Cody looks dissapointed.**

* * *

**Confessional**

Cody: Guess he's on my fuckmeat list then.

* * *

**Eva takes out her H-cups and grabs the attention of Owen, Gwen, Duncan, Geoff, Lindsay, Bridgette, Trent, Izzy, Harold, Sadie, Beth, Katie, Tyler, Noah and Ezekiel, however when she pulls out her 31cm member she turns away Duncan, Trent, Harold, Tyler and Ezekiel but pulls in Heather, Leshawna, Dj, Courtney, Cody and Justin.**

* * *

**Confessional**

Heather: I can't believe I'm saying this but I might actually want to fuck a girl.

Gwen: Forget Izzy, look at Eva! God, I hope she makes the merge.

Izzy: Ok, I might be into Eva but can you blame me? Look at those giant tits and that nice, juicy, cock. How can anyone pass this up!

* * *

**Ezekiel reveals his 1cm cock and only gets a smile from Lindsay.**

Chris: Arlight, now that everyone is naked Screaming Ghopers are up first. How many of them will jump?

Beth: I don't know, it looks pretty far down.

Lindsay: Come on, I believe in you!

Beth: Okay!

**Beth jumped down in the water , landing with a splash. She tried to swim out but a shark caught up to her. He rammed his 29cm cock right in her pussy making her lose some breath trying to scream. Thankfully another one blocked her mouth with it's 20cm cock while gently bitting her nipples. Just when she thought it was over another one came up behind her and inserted his 25cm cock up her ass. The three sharks pounded away viciously until they came in all three of her holes and left her on the shore.**

* * *

**Confessional**

Beth: Did I enjoy getting fucked by those sharks? Maybe.

* * *

Cody: I think I'll take the buttplug!

**Heather went up behind him and slapped his ass with her massive cock and made him tumble into the water. He couldn't figure out what happened fast enough and a shark mannaged to jam his 39cm cock up his ass. He let out a loud moan, put his arm around the neck of the shark and started strocking his little cock until they both came and he washed ashore.**

* * *

**Confessional**

Cody: Ok, what Heather did was super mean. The slap on the ass was nice!

* * *

Gwen: Look, no offense but I don't wanna jump! I'll take the buttplug.

Heather: What's the problem? Our team is not losing beacuse of you!

Gwen: It's just that...I'm a virgin.

Heather: So you want someone to break you in?

**Gwen looked down at the massive cock in front of her.**

Gwen: Yeah!

Heather: OK, who wants her skanky ass?

Trent: I'll do it!

Izzy: Oh, oh, pick me! I'm so horny!

**Gwen compared the two cocks and realized the choice was obvious.**

Gwen: Sorry Trent, but Izzy needs to release her sexual tension.

Izzy: Hell yeah!

* * *

**Confessional**

Gwen: I don't want to hurt his feelings but his cock's super small.

Trent: I don't get it. Why doesn't she like me? I mean I get that she's bi and Izzy is the best of both worlds but come on!

* * *

**Izzy pushed Gwen down and went to town on her pussy, putting her toungue inside of it and rubbing the clit with her fingers. Gwen trembled in a pleasure tht she never felt before.**

Izzy: Did you know your pussy is delicious?

Gwen: God, I don't care, just keep doing what you're doing!

Izzy: Works for me.

**As Izzy went back to pleasuring Gwen Trent watched from the sidelines his dick getting hard.**

Lindsay: Hey, Trump!

Trent: Oh, hi Lindsay!

Linsdsay: Forget Grenda, you can have me!

Trent: Yeah, of course.

* * *

**Confessioanal**

Lindsay: Gwen needs to realise how good of a guy Trent is. Until then I'll please him.

Trent: Lindsay is nice and all but I really wnat Gwen.

* * *

**Lindsay pushed Trent down on a stump and started sucking his dick.**

Trent: Oh yeah, just like that!

**Meanwhile Izzy stopped licking Gwen's pussy.**

Gwen: Why'd you stop?

**Izzy slapped her 26cm hard rock cock on Gwen's belly.**

Izzy: It's time for the best part!

Gwen: Oh god yes!

**Izzy slowly pushed her dick inside Gwen's pussy making her moan from pleasure and pain as blood started pouring out. Once Gwen got adjusted to her she started thrusthing inside Gwen ith all her might. Lindsay started giving Trent a titjob while sucking the tip of his penis.**

Trent: Oh god, you're amazing!

Lindsay: Thank you, you're amazing too!

Gwen: Oh yeah, fuck me like I am a whortheless piece of trash! Don't you dare stop!

Izzy: This is nice and all but you're a virgin in both places!

**Izzy turned Gwen around and shoved her hard cock in her ass making her moan with pleasure. Izzy kept thrusthing and used her hand to put Gwen's face down on the ground asserting her dominance.**

Gwen: Yes, I am your sex slave, fuck me all day!

Izzy: I ain't planning on stopping!

**Lindsay got up on top of Trent and shoved her pussy down on his cock, hugging him while moving up and down making them both moan with pleasure. At the exat same time as Izzy came in Gwen's ass Trent came in Lindsay's pussy.**

Izzy: Now what does a good slave say?

Gwen: Thank you master!

Izzy: Good girl!

**Izzy patted Gwen's head.Lindsay gave Trent a kiss on the cheek.**

Lindsay: You we're great!

* * *

**Confessional**

Gwen: I'll admit it! Getting fucked by Izzy was the best thing ever!

Trent: Lindsay was amazing! I can't wait to fuck Gwen! I bet she feels even better.

* * *

**Gwen got up and jumped in the water mannaging to swim to shore without the sharks catching her.**

* * *

**Confessional**

Gwen: Woohoo! I actually avoided the sharks! Wait! That means I lost my virginity for nothing...Oh no!

* * *

**Heather jumped in the water and started swimming to the shore. A shark caught up to her but she turned around, grabbed the shark, turned it around and inserted her giant 21cm cock in its asshole. As she was fucking the shark another one came up behind her and jabbed his 24cm cock in her ass. As they fucked each other Heather leaned foward and gave the shark that she was fucking a kiss on the lips then leaned backwards and did the same to the shark she was getting fucked by. Eventually all three came and Heather swam to shore.**

* * *

**Confessional**

Heather: I showed those sharks whose the fucking boss.

* * *

**After fucking Gwen Izzy felt the need to get fucked. She jumped down and let two sharks take her ass and mouth. They fucked her long and hard until they eventually came and she swam to the shore.**

Justin: No thanks, I'll take the buttplug.

**Without Heather there to stop him he inserted the buttplug that was set to max and went back down shaking from pleasure and eventually cumming in his pants.**

Leshawna: Nuh uh! This black queen isn't gonna be the rape meat of some sharks. Give me that buttplug.

**Leshawna took the buttplug and went down the hill cumming about two times already. Lindsay jumped in the water and managed to swim to shore as did Noah and Trent. Owen jumped in the water and got caught by two sharks that fucked him senseless in both of his holes came in him.**

Chris: So that's two buttplug wearers on the Screaming Gophers. Killer bass, you're up next! You need to have ten jumpers to beat the Screaming Gophers.

**Bridgette jumped in the water and tamed the first shark she saw by jerking him off and allowing him to cum on her face. She then used him to escape the others.**

Courtney: Oh no, my lawyers will definitely have something to say about this!

Chris: No, I don't think so! Everything from bestiality to water sports was right there in your contract so if you don't want to jump you can just take the buttplug. I don't care.

**Courtney took the buttplug and went down the hill cumming at every step from the extreme pleasure. Dj jumped in the water and escaped the sharks as did Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Harold and Tyler. Geoff used Bridgette strategy. He grabbed the first penis he saw and jerked it off letting the cum go on his face then used the shark to swim to shore. Katie and Sadie both jumped off at the same time. When they landed they started scissoring and kissing. Two sharks came up behind them and each took one girl's asshole giving them extreme pleasure. All four of them came at the same time and the girls swam to shore.**

* * *

**Confessional**

Katie: It doesn't matter the challenge, we'll always be able to do it if we're together.

Sadie: Being friends with benefits helps you with a lot. It was great that she kept me distracted from the sharks.

* * *

Chris: Alright, only one buttplug wearer on the Killer Bass, that means they win the challenge and get the wagons.

* * *

**Confessional**

Heather: If we lose this Leshawna and Justin are getting it!

* * *

**The teams carry the boxes and build the hot tubs. By the end of the challenge Justin came eight times, Leshawna nine and Courtney twelve. Chris declares the Killer Bass the winners and the Screaming Gophers head over to the campfire ceremony.**

**The campfire ceremony**

**Voting**

Beth: I vote for Leshawna, she was the second to refuse to jump so she cost us the challenge.

Cody: I vote Beth. She's cool and all, but I can't fuck her so ...

Gwen: Beth, she's not that attractive so she might cause our downfall later on.

Heather: Leshawna, fuck that bitch!

Izzy: Gwen, she was a virgin until now, but man she was a great fuck.

Justin: Beth, no one's gonna get attracted to her if we have a challenge were outside people are involved.

Leshawna: Beth, I'm sorry sweetie but if the challenge were to fuck a black cock you couldn't do it.

Lindsay: I vote for Gina, she's awful to Tent.

Noah: I'm sorry Beth, but you're not cut out for this.

Owen: Beth just not a girl that's cut out for this competition.

Trent: I vote Izzy, she got between me and Gwen.

**Elimination**

Chris: Ok, so I reviewed the votes and Beth got half of them. You can take turns, you can do it multiple at a time, I don't care if you don't do it, but you can officially fuck her.

**Cody, Heather, Justin and Leshawna remained on the sidelines as the others approached her. Noah ripped her outfit and started fondling her breasts as she moaned. Gwen got down, took of her panties and started licking her unshaved pussy making her moan even harder. Trent went behind her and unzipped her bra revealing her B-cup breasts. They pushed down on the ground and Noah entered her ass and Owen her pussy while Gwen rode her face. Gwen came first, got off and let Izzy take her place shoving her cock down her throat. Owen and Noah came inside her at the same time and got up. Trent took her ass and Lindsay scissored with her. Eventually Izzy came and got up making her moans audible. Beth came at the same time as Lindsay followed closely by Trent. She was left a mess on the ground and was taken away by a helicopter.**

Chris: Well that does it for the first challenge and elimination! Beth is gone but another twenty one still remain! Only one can be the king of sex! Join us next time to find out who won't take that title on...Total.....Sex......Island!

* * *

**Confessional**

Lindsay: My only regret is we didn't even get to be friends with benefits for one night.

* * *

**Night**

**Under the cover of night Sadie and Katie snuck out in the confessional. They started kissing and Sadie lifted up Katie's shirt revealing her C-cup breasts.**

Sadie: Not wearing underwear? You naughty girl!

**Sadie started sucking Katie's nipples while Katie took off her shirt and bra showing off her D-cups and returned the favor. While still sucking her nipples she took off Katie's pants revealing her shaved pussy which she started liking. Katie stopped as well and teasingly pulled off her friends pants and panties and started licking her pussy as well.**

Sadie: Alright, time for the main course!

**The two girls started scissoring and letting out loud moans. As Duncan was walking through the forest he heard the moans and guessed who it was. He jammed his penis trough the gloryhole. When the two girls saw it they smiled at each other and both started sucking on one side of it. Katie then got up and slammed her pussy down on the cock, Sadie helping her by licking her clit. When she came she let Sadie have her turn and did the same thing to her. After Sadie came as well they sucked the cock again until they got a huge facial. Duncan quickly ran as the girls went to wash off.**

_That does it for the second chapter, Beth's the first to go, I'm sure it affects some of you but I'm neutral. From now on aside from the challenges and eliminations there will be two sex scenes: one in the morning and one at night! Thanks for reading! Any feedback is appreciated!_


	3. Episode 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The contestants fuck each until every member of a team comes. No major fetishes take place so no warning this time, of course aside from the obvious futa and homosexual one. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Owen  
> Size: 6cm  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >E-cup >14cm
> 
> Gwen  
> Size: D-cup  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >A-cup >20cm
> 
> Heather  
> Size: E-cup 21cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >28cm
> 
> Duncan  
> Size: 17 cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >D-cup 
> 
> Chris  
> Size: 9cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: gay  
> Preference: >18cm
> 
> Chef Hatchet  
> Size: 34cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: gay  
> Preference: >16cm
> 
> Leshawna  
> Size: F-cup  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >25cm
> 
> Geoff  
> Size: 9cm  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >C-cup >10cm
> 
> DJ  
> Size: 32 cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: gay  
> Preference: >25cm
> 
> Lindsay  
> Size: J-cup  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >A-cup >1cm
> 
> Bridgette  
> Size: B-cup  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >A-cup >16cm
> 
> Trent  
> Size: 8cm  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >C-cup
> 
> Izzy  
> Size: D-cup 26cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >G-cup >30cm
> 
> Harold  
> Size: 7cm  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >D-cup
> 
> Courtney  
> Size: E-cup  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >20cm
> 
> Sadie  
> Size: E-cup  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >D-cup >19cm
> 
> Cody  
> Size: 3cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: gay  
> Preference: >20cm
> 
> Katie  
> Size: C-cup  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >A-cup >14cm
> 
> Tyler  
> Size: 10cm  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >F-cup
> 
> Justin  
> Size: 19cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: gay  
> Preference: >16cm
> 
> Noah  
> Size: 17cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >C-cup >18cm
> 
> Eva  
> Size: H-cup 31cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: Lesbian  
> Preference: >D-cup
> 
> Ezekiel  
> Size: 1cm  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >F-cup

**The big orgy**

**Morning**

**Dj sneaks off from breakfast to finally fuck Chris. He meets him in his office, dick in hand already jacking off. Seeing his 9 cm cock Dj is disappointed.**

Chris: Hello Dj! Care to join me?

Dj: I'm sorry man. Your dick's super small. Good thing you're gay tho. I can dominate you but nothing more.

Chris: Yeah, I guess that's fine.

**Dj took out his 32cm cock and signaled Chris to turn around. Still jerking off he followed Dj's instructions and turned around with his ass in the air. Dj bent down and started eating Chris's ass to allow for easier penetration.**

Chris: Oh fuck yeah, that feels so good.

**Dj decided that he lubricated it enough and took his cock placing the tip at the entrance. He pushed the cock in slowly watching Chris's asshole spread apart. When he fully entered Chris he started thrusting in and out of the tight asshole that just kept tightening with each thrust.**

Chris: Holly shit, I can feel you in my stomach! Keep fucking me! Just like that! I'm your little bitch that needs fucking! 

**Dj slapped Chris's ass and pressed his face against the ground as he kept thrusting in and out until he eventually came at the same time as Chris. Dj slowly pulled out his cock as Chris's cum slowly dripped to the ground. Dj gave his ass a slap with his cock and went over to him.**

Dj: Listen to me slave, that's all your cum is good for! Your dick doesn't deserve to enter anyone!

**Dj gave him a slap on the face and then left leaving him a drooling mess.**

* * *

Dj: As long as he keeps being my slave, I'll keep fucking him.

* * *

**The Challenge**

Chris: Alright guys, here is your second challenge. You will all fuck each other until you cum! Once you cum you're out you're challenge is to fuck each other until every member of the opposite team cums. Go!

**Round 1 pair-ups:**

**Cody-Dj**

**Gwen-Bridgette**

**Heather-Eva**

**Izzy-Courtney**

**Justin-Geoff**

**Leshawna-Duncan**

**Lindsay-Ezekiel**

**Noah-Harold**

**Owen-Tyler**

**Trent-Katie-Sadie**

**Cody knew exactly what to do. He walked over to Dj and swinged his ass in the air. Dj couldn't resist some pretty white bitch-boy's ass and immediately pounced on him jamming his cock in Cody's asshole. Both guys moaned as they enjoyed the experience. Eventually Dj was getting close and pulled away trying to resist the temptation. Cody wasn't going to let his prey escape. He walked over to him and pushed him down, jumped on him and continued letting him fuck his ass. Dj eventually gave in and came in Cody's asshole losing. Gwen went over to Bridgette not because of strategy but because the chick was hot.**

Gwen: Hey Bridgette!

**Bridgette couldn't even get to respond as Gwen quickly took off her top and undid her bra. Bridgette was shocked and horny at the same time. Gwen started fondling her breast and sucking her nipples. Bridgette was in heaven.**

Gwen: Your so sexy Bridgette!

**Bridgette jumped at this. Did Gwen like her? Did she like her back? I mean the chick was hot but she didn't even know. Even worse, they were on opposite teams. She'd have to wait until the merge to decide. Until then she pulled of Gwen's top and realized she wasn't wearing underwear. She started doing what Gwen was to return the favor.**

Bridgette: You're not wearing underwear? That's nasty and hot at the same time. You we're a virgin but I bet you fucked plenty of girls before.

**It was true Gwen fucked every girl in her highschool. She adored pussy. Plus she had a crush on Bridgette. Her dirty talk turned her pants into a lake. Gwen stopped and pulled Bridgette's pants and panties down revealing her wet pussy. Gwen started liking her pussy as Bridgette started returning the favor. Eventually Gwen got up and sat down in scissoring position. Bridgette got the message and they started fucking each other like rabbits. As they both got close Gwen sat up and fingered Bridgette's pussy making her lose.**

* * *

**Confessional**

Gwen: I want her everynight! She's perfect!

* * *

**Heather went over and started jerking Eva off. The girl immediately grabbed her hair and deeptroathed her. Heather was well accustomed to this so she pretended to choke making Eva think she was in control. She pushed Heather down ass up and shoved her massive cock in her. Heather started drooling to give the impression she was breaking.**

Heather: Yes, I'm your bitch! Wait, what I'm I saying? But fuck this feels so good!

**The dirty talk pushed Eva over the edge and she released her cum in Heather's ass. As she realized what happened she got angry.**

Eva: That was just a trick, wasn't it?

**Heather got up, took some cum from her asshole, putbut it in her mouth and kissed Eva cum-swapping with her.**

Heather: Was it?

* * *

**Confessional**

Eva: She didn't break and she likes me? Every girl breaks when they take my cock!

* * *

**Izzy pushed Courtney down and started liking her pussy.**

Courtney: Stop, I'm not into girls! 

Izzy: Call it rape if you want, but you're into cock, aren't you?

**Izzy slapped her belly with her 26cm dick her pussy instantly melting.**

Izzy: I'll take that as a yes!

**Izzy pushed her cock into Courtney's pussy. Courtney insistently hugged her from the pleasure. Izzy started sucking Courtney's nipples loving hearing her moans. Izzy couldn't resist anymore and came inside her.**

* * *

**Confessional**

Courtney: Ok, I'll admit it. Fucking Izzy was amazing! But she's still a girl. We might have adventures every now and then but I'm not a lesbian.

* * *

**Justin came up behind Geoff and slapped his ass. Geoff turned around and kissed Justin their tongues going nuts. Justin got down and sucked his little cock while sticking three fingers in his bitch ass. Geoff instantly came in Justin's mouth. He got up and kissed Geoff again cum-swapping with him. He then gave him one last slap on the ass and left. Duncan went up to Leshawna and kissed her.**

Leshawna: Oh, come on bitch boy you're white, what do you expect to do?

Duncan: Make you cum!

 **Duncan pulled Leshawna onto him in cowgirl position. He then inserted three fingers in her and used the other hand to slap her ass as he fucked her. Leshawna hated to admit it but she enjoyed it. She started fondling her breast as Duncan kept fucking her. She eventually reached orgasm and lost. Lindsay's plan was simple. She was going to give Ezekiel a boobjob until he came. Unfortunately she couldn't resist her horniness and started fucking him cumming** **before him. Noah started buttfucking Harold but felt bad for the virgin boy and let him fuck his ass.**

Harold: I'm not gay! First you rape me then you suggest I fuck you, what the fuck!

**Noah just turned around and continued fucking Harold as he screamed eventually coming in his asshole.Owen fucked Tyler as he cried and screamed his not gay. When he was about to cum he turned Tyler around and came on his face. Trent found Sadie and Katie already scissoring. He instructed them to climb on top of each other and shoved his cock in between their pussies making them cum at the same time.**

Chris: Alright, there's 5 people left on each team! Let round 2 begin!

**Round 2 match-ups**

**Cody-Harold**

**Gwen-Courtney**

**Heather-Tyler**

**Justin-Harold**

**Trent-Ezekiel**

**Cody knew he only had one way to make Harold cum so he jerked him off and let him cum on his face. Gwen started sucking Courtney's nipples but she skipped the foreplay as she wasn't interested in girls and fingered Gwen's pussy. Gwen gave in to the excitement and came all over Courtney's hand and she made Gwen lick it off. Gwen listened sexily licking her own juices of the black girls fingers. Heather fucked Tyler's ass as he kind of enjoyed just because it was a girl and let out a couple of moans before she came in his ass. Justin fucked Harold as he screamed until he came in his ass. Trent fucked Ezekiel ass as he tried to fight back.**

Trent: Look, I'm not enjoying this either so just up. I'm just doing what I have to to win!

Ezekiel: Yeah, whatever, you're gay!

**Ezekiel's thight ass eventually made Trent cum. With Cody being the last member on the Screaming Gophers Courtney walked over, rode him cowgirl style while he tried to get away and won the challenge.**

Chris: Everybody on the Screaming Gophers is out, that means they lose again! See you at the elimination!

**The elimination**

**Voting**

Chris: After reviewing the votes it was an unanimous vote for Cody!

Cody: Yeah, I'm not cut out for this, Trent could fuck a guy to win, yeah he failed, but I couldn't even do it.

Chris: Well let the fucking begin.

**Trent sat on the sidelines while Heather entered his asshole, Izzy his mouth and Justin riding him. The first to cum was Izzy filling his mouth with cum. Justin started bitting his nipples as Gwen took Izzy's place. After Heather filled his ass with cum Noah moved in for a second serving. Justin and Gwen came at the same time Leshawna climbing on his face cause she knew she would get more pleasure from that and Lindsay rode his dick. After Noah came Owen took his ass for a third round. The final three all came together with Cody. Lindsay knowing he was gay and feeling bad for him climbed on his face and fed his cum. After that he was taken away with the helicopter.**

**Night**

**Izzy snuck in under Gwen sheets because she was feeling horny. She saw that she was sleeping in her underwear. She got naked, took of Gwen's panties and started licking her unshaved pussy. Gwen woke up from pleasure.**

Gwen: Izzy? What are you doing?

Izzy: I'm horny, I need to fuck.

Gwen: Fine, give me that dick!

**Izzy climbed on top of her in the 69 position giving her her dick and continuing to lick her pussy. When she felt she was close she got up and stuck her cock in the goth girl's pussy. She made the goth girl come and then sprayed her cup on her face.**

Izzy: There's a face mask, you need it. What does the slave say?

Gwen: Thank you for the orgasm and face mask, master! I'll make sure to enjoy it.

**Izzy patted Gwen's head and went back to bed as Gwen went to sleep letting the cum dry on her face.**

_And chapter 3 is done. Cody goes second. I'm somewhere between neutral and sad. I really had fun writing his scenes. Any feedback is appreciated! Thanks for reading!_


	4. Episode 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A 3 round bondage game! No special warnings! Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Owen  
> Size: 6cm  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >E-cup >14cm
> 
> Gwen  
> Size: D-cup  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >A-cup >20cm
> 
> Heather  
> Size: E-cup 21cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >28cm
> 
> Duncan  
> Size: 17 cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >D-cup 
> 
> Chris  
> Size: 9cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: gay  
> Preference: >18cm
> 
> Chef Hatchet  
> Size: 34cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: gay  
> Preference: >16cm
> 
> Leshawna  
> Size: F-cup  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >25cm
> 
> Geoff  
> Size: 9cm  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >C-cup >10cm
> 
> DJ  
> Size: 32 cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: gay  
> Preference: >25cm
> 
> Lindsay  
> Size: J-cup  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >A-cup >1cm
> 
> Bridgette  
> Size: B-cup  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >A-cup >16cm
> 
> Trent  
> Size: 8cm  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >C-cup
> 
> Izzy  
> Size: D-cup 26cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >G-cup >30cm
> 
> Harold  
> Size: 7cm  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >D-cup
> 
> Courtney  
> Size: E-cup  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >20cm
> 
> Sadie  
> Size: E-cup  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >D-cup >19cm
> 
> Katie  
> Size: C-cup  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >A-cup >14cm
> 
> Tyler  
> Size: 10cm  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >F-cup
> 
> Justin  
> Size: 19cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: gay  
> Preference: >16cm
> 
> Noah  
> Size: 17cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >C-cup >18cm
> 
> Eva  
> Size: H-cup 31cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: Lesbian  
> Preference: >D-cup
> 
> Ezekiel  
> Size: 1cm  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >F-cup

**Bondage Brawl**

**Morning**

**Bridgette is sitting in the confessional.**

Bridgette: So I have this fetish where I want to be....

**Geoff sticks his dick trough the groly hole. Bridgette smiles seductevly, bends down and gives the 9cm cock's tip a kiss. Geoff let's out a little moan. Bridgette unzips her hoodie and takes undoes her bra letting her B-cups out. She then places her boobs around Geoff's dick sucking the tip hile she gives him a titjob. Geoff enjoys the attention from the blonde girl and lets out multiple moans. Geoff gets close to cumming and Bridgette realizes that and stops. She then takes off her pants and panties to let her shaved pussy out. She lines up her pussy with Geoff's cock and slams it down on it. The girl bounces up and down when suddenly Geoff feels something huge inside of his ass. He turns around to see Dj's huge 32cm dick inside him. The three keep fucking each other until Geoff and Bridgette cum at the same time. Dj is left unssatisfied so Geoff gets down on his knees and starts sucking Dj's cock until he comes on his face and he goes to clean off.**

**The challenge**

Chris: This challenge is made up of three rounds. In each round five members from each team will compete. They will all be equiped with rope, a vibrating buttplug, a vibrator and nipple clamps. Once every member of a team is bondaged the team loses. The team that wins 2 rounds wins the challenge and doesn't have to face elimination. Let the challenge begin!

**Round 1**

**Gwen**

**Heather**

**Izzy**

**Justin**

**Leshawna**

**vs.**

**Bridgette**

**Courtney**

**Dj**

**Duncan**

**Eva**

**Gwen imedeatly goes after Bridgette, jumps on her and ropes her up. She puts the buttplug in, ties the vibrator to her pussy and puts and the nipple clamps. Before she can get up she gets caught by Eva who bondages her and tries to break her. She takes of her pants reavealing her 31cm cock. Gwen looks at it with lust. Eva takes of Gwen's pants and panties revealing her unshaved pussy. She jams her cock in Gwen's pussy and fucks her hard Gwen feeling like she's in heaven. Eva gets caught off guard and bondaged by Leshawna. Heather and Courtney are trying to bondage each other. Heather puts on the ropes first and the bondages her completely when Dj comes up from behind and bondages her. Duncan wrestles Izzy to the ground and manages to bondage her before he gets bondaged by Leshawna. She thinks she's safe and turns around to see Bridgette there and before she could realize she was bondaged. Justin tries to tackle Dj but he jumps over him and bondages him.**

Chris: Round 1 goes to the Killer Bass

**Round 2**

**Lindsay**

**Noah**

**Owen**

**Trent**

**Gwen**

**Vs.**

**Ezekiel**

**Geoff**

**Harold**

**Katie**

**Sadie**

**Lindsay shakes her boobs at Ezekiel and he immediatly comes over and she ties him up. She fells bad and gives him a boobjob immeadeatly makes him cum but she gets caught off guard by Harold who fucks her ass and cums in it as he ties her up. Owen catches both Katie and Sadie in a group hug and ties them up before Geoff sticks his dick in his ass and does the same to him. Harold get in a struggle with Gwen but she gets saved by Noah who asks for a reward. She reluctantly complies giving him a blowjob and letting him cum on her face and then kisses him cumswapping with him. Geoff gets tied up by Trent.**

Chris: Round two goes to the Screaming Ghopers. Time for the tie-breaker round.

**Round 3**

**Heather**

**Izzy**

**Justin**

**Leshawna**

**Lindsay**

**Vs.**

**Tyler**

**Bridgette**

**Courtney**

**Dj**

**Duncan**

**Heather goes directly after Courtney and almost catches her but Duncan saves her and ties Heather up. Duncan offers Courtney his hand.**

Duncan: No need to thank me.

Courtney: Get your hands off me!

**While they are distracted Izzy ties them both up and makes them double suck her dick. Duncan spits the cum in her face and she gets tied up by Bridgette. Dj gets caught by Leshawna and Tyler by Justin. Bridgette gets cornered by Izzy, Justin, Leshawna and Lindsay and gives up. Lindsay fucks her and then gives her a kiss.**

Chris: The Screaming Ghopers win. Killer Bass, I'll see tonight.

**The voting**

Bridgette: I'm gonna have to vote for Courtney, she's just too bitchy, just admit you wanna get fucked!

Courtney: Fuck boy Duncan has to leave.

Dj: I don't know why but Eva pisses me off.

Duncan: Eva's way too tough to stay near me.

Eva: Courtney. Fuck that stuck up bitch, there's no way to break her. She just refuses to fuck me everytime.

Ezekiel: Courtney, she doesn't know how to be a woman.

Geoff: I feel like Courtney cost us this one.

Harold: The rest of the team thinks I'm voting for Courtney but I can't vote a black girl so I'm voting off Dj.

Katie and Sadie: Courtney's real mean to us.

Tyler: Eva's too sporty. I'm the only one that can be sporty.

**The elimination**

Chris: After looking at the votes the person leaving with 7 votes is Courtney. Have fun. Don't worry about her lwayers. They can't do shit.

**Bridgette rides Courtney's face while Duncan takes her ass and Eva her pussy. As Eva enters her pussy she instantly breaks and she starts eagearly licking Bridgette's pussy.**

Courtney: Your pussy tastes so good! Oh my god Duncan and Eva don't stop what you're doing.

**Bridgette and Duncan cum Ezekiel taking her ass and Geoff her face. Ezekiel cums fast being replaced by Harold. Eva cums and lets Sadie scissor her. Courtney cums as the same time as Geoff and he gets replaced by Katie. After Harold empties his load he gets replaced by Tyler. Sadie and Katie cum at the same time kissing eachother followed closely by Tyler and Courtney. She gets taken away by the helicopter as she's smilling.**

**Night**

**Heather gets Lindsay behind the cabin to talk to her.**

Heather: I'm gonna make you an offer. Me and you to the final two. What do you say?

Lindsay: Like best friends?

Heather: Yeah...like...best friends...

Lindsay: Of course.

Heather: Great, well best friends must prove their loyalty.

Lindsay: How?

**Heather pulls out her 28 cm cock and Lindsay drips with anticippation. She grabs her cock and starts sucking it. Heather grabs her head and makes her deepthroat it. Lindsay starts masturbating as Heather fills her stomach with cum.**

Heather: Turn around!

Lindsay: Yes! Please fuck my pussy!

Heather: I want your ass.

Lindsay: Even better! 

**Lindsay pulls up her skirt and Heather enters her ass and fucks her silly. She uses her boot to stomp her face on the ground and cums in her ass. Lindsay passes away from the pleasure. Heather cums in her ass, gives it a slap and leaves her there.**

* * *

**Confessional**

Lindsay: I kinda wanna be more than friends.

Heather: I am not a lesbian, but pleasure is pleasure, there is no romantic implications.

_I finally finished this chapter. The last two weeks have been crazy but I plan to write up to chapter 8 now that I'm back. I'm glad that people are enjoying it. Courtney left which I am sad about but it is what it is. I'm planning on developing relationships from now on. At least friendships if not romantic ones. Any feedback is appreciated. Thanks for reading!_


	5. Episode 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sex talent show. Kinda wish it was a real thing but what can you do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Owen  
> Size: 6cm  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >E-cup >14cm
> 
> Gwen  
> Size: D-cup  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >A-cup >20cm
> 
> Heather  
> Size: E-cup 21cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >28cm
> 
> Duncan  
> Size: 17 cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >D-cup 
> 
> Chris  
> Size: 9cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: gay  
> Preference: >18cm
> 
> Chef Hatchet  
> Size: 34cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: gay  
> Preference: >16cm
> 
> Leshawna  
> Size: F-cup  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >25cm
> 
> Geoff  
> Size: 9cm  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >C-cup >10cm
> 
> DJ  
> Size: 32 cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: gay  
> Preference: >25cm
> 
> Lindsay  
> Size: J-cup  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >A-cup >1cm
> 
> Bridgette  
> Size: B-cup  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >A-cup >16cm
> 
> Trent  
> Size: 8cm  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >C-cup
> 
> Izzy  
> Size: D-cup 26cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >G-cup >30cm
> 
> Harold  
> Size: 7cm  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >D-cup
> 
> Sadie  
> Size: E-cup  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >D-cup >19cm
> 
> Katie  
> Size: C-cup  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >A-cup >14cm
> 
> Tyler  
> Size: 10cm  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >F-cup
> 
> Justin  
> Size: 19cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: gay  
> Preference: >16cm
> 
> Noah  
> Size: 17cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >C-cup >18cm
> 
> Eva  
> Size: H-cup 31cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: Lesbian  
> Preference: >D-cup
> 
> Ezekiel  
> Size: 1cm  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >F-cup

**Sexy talent**

**Morning**

**Noah and Owen are talking at the table.**

Noah: I still can't believe how big Chef's dick is.

Owen: Yeah, or the fact that we're eating his cum. And it's so tasty!

Noah: You're one weird dude.

Owen: I thought you were bi.

Noah: I am, but I never liked the taste of cum.

Owen: Then why are you eating?

Noah: I'd rather not starve, thank you.

Owen: You should still try it sometime, I mean you're probably used to it by now.

Noah: I try not to think about it. By the way have you seen Lindsay?

Owen: No, have you?

**Meanwhile Trent finds Izzy on the ground with her butt up in the air, dried cum all over it. He unzips his pants and starts fucking her pussy. While pounding away at it he feels a sharp pain in his ass and turns around to see Izzy fucking him. As soon as he turns around Izzy kisses him.**

* * *

**Confessional**

Trent: Izzy is a good kisser but I would prefer if she didn't fuck me.

Izzy: Trent's ass was great. His lips also taste like cherry.

* * *

**Trent keeps making out with her trying to ignore the dick that's in his ass. They both cum at the same time.**

Trent: Never do that again.

Izzy: Sure, sure. Maybe just one more time.

**The challenge**

Chris: Today's challenge is a talent show. Choose three contestants who have some unique sexual skills and they will compete. I will rate them and the team with the most points win. Good luck!

**The selection**

Heather: Ok, let's start, Gwen.

Gwen: I have no gag reflex.

Heather: Really?

Gwen: Sorry, can't bring much else.

Heather: Izzy?

Izzy: I can give a footjob over my head.

Heather: You worry me more day by day. Justin?

Justin: I can make anyone cum by flexing my muscles.

Heather: I want to see that. Leshawna?

Leshawna: I can suck a dick while standing on my head.

Heather: Ok...Lindsay?

Lindsay: Boobs...

Heather: That's not a talent.

Lindsay: I don't have anything else.

Heather: Fine. Noah?

Noah: I can take 5 dicks in my ass.

Heather: What a good little fuck doll. Owen?

Owen: I'm pretty sure I could fit Chef's dick in my belly button.

Heather: Ummm....cool. Trent?

Trent: Can't help you on this one.

Heather: Fine, here's the list.

Gwen: What about you?

Heather: Oh, right, I can eat 5l of cum.

Gwen: I'm not even gonna ask how you found that out.

Heather: So the list is: Justin, Noah and Owen.

Gwen: Don't you think you should be on there.

Heather: I'm not gonna do that on live TV.

* * *

**Confessional**

Gwen: If we lose, she's gone!

Heather: There's no way I'm doing that. But Brad knows I can. To bad he's can't take my dick and I had to dump him.

* * *

Bridgette: Alright, so I can lick my own pussy. Who else?

Eva: I can break anyone's mind. 

Bridgette: Any takers?

Geoff: Bring it!

Bridgette: Ok, one more.

Sadie: I can shove someone's head up my pussy!

Katie: I'll do it!

Bridgette: Great, than that's our lineup!

Chris: Alright, let's begin, Screaming Ghopers are up first.

Justin: Ok, everybody hang on tight.

**He flexes his muscles and a river of fluid cover his body.**

Chris: I need him! That's a ten, starting out strong.

**They invite Chris on stage and him, Heather, Izzy, Justin and Owen fuck his ass at the same time.**

Chris: How did you discover this?

Noah: Friday night. 

**They all come in his ass.**

Chris: That's another ten. Let's see the last one.

**Owen spreads his belly button and Chef sticks his cock in it but only gets about 12cm in before he can't anymore and starts pounding away.**

Owen: That tickles! Haha!

**Chef cums a huge load in his belly button that starts to drip down.**

Chris: Would've been cooler if it was the whole thing. I think I'll give it an 8. The score to beat is 28. Killer Bass, your turn.

**Bridgette puts her legs over her head so far that she brings her pussy right in front of her mouth and proceeds to lick it. Gwen watches it drooling and start masturbating.**

* * *

**Confessional**

Gwen: God she's perfect!

Bridgette: I noticed Gwen. I think she definitely likes me. But I'm not sure if I like her and I don't want to hurt her feelings.

* * *

**Bridgette cums at the same time as Gwen and gives her a wink.Gwen blushes.**

Chris: That was very impressive. 10.

**Eva sticks her cock in Geoff ass and he immediately start stroking his cock and moaning uncontrollably.**

Geoff: Yes, yes fuck me, oh god fuck me! I'm your bitch!

**Eva cums in his ass as Geoff cums on his own face and eats it and then cleans Eva's cock.**

Chris: That was amazing. You turned him into a sissy. Another 10. This is the decisive round. You need at least a 9.

**Sadie spreads her pussy so wide that it looks like a black hole. Katie takes a deep breath and enters her cunt. She starts licking the inside like there is no tomorrow. Sadie can't take it and cums. Katie pulls her head out covered in her juices and licks as much as she can.**

Chris: Are you kidding me? Definitely a 10. Screaming Ghopers, see you tonight.

**The votes**

Gwen: Heather is a bitch.

Heather: Owen cost us this, he's gone.

Izzy: Sorry Owen but you fucked up by assuming that you had talent.

Justin: Owen. Goodnight sweet prince

Leshawna: Owen fucked us.

Lindsay: Heather told me I should vote for Owen.

Noah: Heather needs to go. 

Owen: Heather needs to get bent.

Trent: Sorry big guy, you're cool and all but that was a big flop.

**The elimination**

Chris: With 6 votes against him, Owen is leaving. Don't try to fuck his bellybutton unless you're under 12cm.

**Gwen rode his face while Izzy fucked his ass. After Gwen came she got up and let Heather take her place. She and Izzy dumped their loads at the same time. Justin taking Izzy's place and Leshawna Heather's. Noah was sick of waiting so he fucked his belly button as much as he could while Lindsay jumped on his dick. Justin came first followed by Noah and then Izzy, Lindsay being last to cum Owen also emptying his load at the same time. He then found the strength to get up and kiss Noah cum swapping with him.**

Noah: You know, it ain't that bad.

Owen: Told you.

**Owen falls down and gets picked up by the helicopter.**

**Night**

Noah: I'm sad Owen is gone.

Lindsay: We're you a couple?

Noah: No, but we were friends.

Lindsay: I know what's gonna cheer you up.

**Lindsay takes off her top and gives him a titjob.**

Noah: Oh my god, you're amazing!

Lindsay: Tahnks, you are too!

**Noah eventually comes on her tits and she seductively licks it off. She then pulls down her skirt and let's him fuck her ass.**

Noah: Oh my god, you're so fucking tight. I love you.

Lindsay: I love you too, platonicly of course.

Noah: Yeah, of course.

**Lindsay kisses Noah as he cums in her ass.**

Noah: Thank you, I needed that!

Lindsay: No problem!

_That's chapter 5 done. I start developing relationships starting with Noah and Owen and then Owen leaves. Fuck the random number generator man. At least the original winner won't win so that's good. Going into some weird fetishes here but I think head insertion is the farthest I'll go. I definitely won't do scat, snuff, diaper, amputation or any of that sort except maybe pee, it's kinda hot, I guess, we'll see. Any feedback is appreciated. Thanks for reading!_


	6. Episode 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bestiality again. I mean, it's camping so I had no choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gwen  
> Size: D-cup  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >A-cup >20cm
> 
> Heather  
> Size: E-cup 21cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >28cm
> 
> Duncan  
> Size: 17 cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >D-cup 
> 
> Chris  
> Size: 9cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: gay  
> Preference: >18cm
> 
> Chef Hatchet  
> Size: 34cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: gay  
> Preference: >16cm
> 
> Leshawna  
> Size: F-cup  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >25cm
> 
> Geoff  
> Size: 9cm  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >C-cup >10cm
> 
> DJ  
> Size: 32 cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: gay  
> Preference: >25cm
> 
> Lindsay  
> Size: J-cup  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >A-cup >1cm
> 
> Bridgette  
> Size: B-cup  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >A-cup >16cm
> 
> Trent  
> Size: 8cm  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >C-cup
> 
> Izzy  
> Size: D-cup 26cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >G-cup >30cm
> 
> Harold  
> Size: 7cm  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >D-cup
> 
> Sadie  
> Size: E-cup  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >D-cup >19cm
> 
> Katie  
> Size: C-cup  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >A-cup >14cm
> 
> Tyler  
> Size: 10cm  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >F-cup
> 
> Justin  
> Size: 19cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: gay  
> Preference: >16cm
> 
> Noah  
> Size: 17cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >C-cup >18cm
> 
> Eva  
> Size: H-cup 31cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: Lesbian  
> Preference: >D-cup
> 
> Ezekiel  
> Size: 1cm  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >F-cup

**Sex crazed animals**

**Morning**

Bridgette: You were amazing last challenge Geoff.

Geoff: I want her cock!

Bridgette: Wow, she messed you up good didn't she?

Geoff: Such a good cock!

**Bridgette gives him a slap.**

Geoff: Oh, what's up Briddge?

Bridgette: I said you were amazing last challenge.

Geoff: Well, bravery is one of my strong points.

Bridgette: I'm worried she might have actually broken you.

Geoff: I mean, if we're being honest, I need her to just rape me.

Bridgette: You know she's a lesbian, right?

Geoff: Right, right.

Bridgette: C'mon, get up we need to go have breakfast.

Geoff: I'm coming.

**Katie was feeling really horny and she wanted a cock this time. She saw Harold peeking on Leshawna. She undressed, went behind him and put her boobs on his head.**

Katie: Why spy on her when you can have all of me?

Harold: I mean, I don't like you like I like her, but I need this so I'm gonna do it.

**Harold pulled out his 7cm cock. It wasn't enough to satisfy Katie but something was better than nothing. She gave him a blowjob to start it off and he came in her mouth 10 seconds in. Katie was disappointed but she continued and slammed her pussy down on his cock. This time he lasted about 30 seconds before he came. Katie made him cum two more times before she was satisfied and left.**

**The challenge**

Chris: For todays challenge you'll have to spend a night in the woods and be the first team to make it back here in the morning. However there is a catch, the animals are particularly "excited" this time of year so unless you wanna die you better start to like intercourse with animals real fast.

**The camping**

**Screaming Ghopers**

**The team gets surrounded by two male bears, a female fox, a male alligator and two female swans. Izzy immediately takes initiative and starts sucking one of the bears cock. Noah takes the fox and places it on his dick facing him pounding her and kissing her at the same time. Gwen takes the alligator and skips the foreplay inserting it's 20cm slimy cock in her ass. Trent takes a swan, bends it over, pulls it's wings back and start pounding her ass. Heather takes the second bear and pounds it's ass raw with her 21cm cock. Lindsay takes the other swan, lays it on her back and licks her pussy while fingering herself.**

**Killer Bass**

**The team is cornered by two male squirrels, a female alligator, a male wolf and two does. Eva takes the alligator on it's back instantly making it cum. Katie and Sadie each scissor with one of the does while kissing and playing with each others boobs. Bridgette takes the male wolf and lays him on his back sticking his cock in her ass. Geoff 69's with a squirrel while Dj fucks the other's ass.**

**2:00 am**

**Izzy makes the bear cum on her face and Katie, Sadie and the two does reach orgasm at the same time.**

**3:00 am**

**Geoff's and Dj's squirrels cum as Gwen's alligator filling her ass with cum.**

**4:00 am**

**Trent and Lindsay's swans cum.**

**5:00 am**

**Noah's fox cums followed by Bridgette's wolf who leaves a huge load in her hair.**

**6:00 am**

**The killer bass get back as Heather's bear cums.**

Chris: The killer bass win!I'll see the screaming ghopers tonight!

**The voting**

Gwen: Second time Heather makes us loose. Hopefully this time she leaves.

Heather: Gwen is gone. She actually fucked an alligator. Dirty ass bitch.

Izzy: Heather is making us loose because of her pride. Also if she leaves I'll be the only futa on the team. I deserve that spotlight.

Justin: I have to vote out Heather. Girls that have cocks make me question my sexuality.

Leshawna: Heather and her attitude have got to go.

Lindsay: I don't know why we need to vote for Gwen. I mean she did take the alligator from me so I guess I have a pretty good reason.

Noah: I know Heather made everyone vote out Owen. This is payback.

Trent: Heather has to go. She's insufferable.

**The elimination**

Chris: The votes are clear. Heather looses with 6 votes which means the stuck up futa gets fucked for once. Have at her.

**Gwen instantly goes for her cock and rides it while Izzy takes her ass for a spin with Lindsay riding her face. After Gwen cums with Heather she lets Noah have a turn at riding her cock. Izzy cums in her ass followed by Lindsay which covers her face with juices. Finally Noah releases his load on her belly as she releases on in his ass. After the gangbang she gets picked up by the helicopter.**

**Night**

Lindsay: Izzy, now that Heather's gone could you fuck me unconscious?

Izzy: Of course, my slave.

Lindsay: Also do you wanna go to the final two with me?

Izzy: If it means I get to keep fucking you I don't see a problem.

**Lindsay sucked Izzy's cock immediately. Izzy grabbed her head and held it all the way down for 10 seconds at a time. When she came she pulled out she emptied it all in her hair.**

Izzy: Now, a good slave keeps her master's cum until it dries.

Lindsay: Of course!

Izzy: But just to make sure I'll fuck you unconscious.

**Izzy turned Lindsay over pulling her hair and ruthlessly fucking her pussy. Lindsay eventually went limp and Izzy kept fucking her until she pulled out and emptied another load, this time on her eyelids so that when it dried it would close them shut.**

Izzy: Good slaves don't deserve to see!

**She slapped her face leaving a red mark and went to sleep.**

* * *

**Confessional**

Izzy: Told you I'd have the spotlight!

* * *

_And that's chapter 6. I would've liked to keep Heather a bit longer and write more scenes with her and Lindsay but it's not a bad thing she's gone. The random number generator really likes The Killer Bass. I hope this doesn't continue because I don't want Gwen to leave yet or even at all. Even though I know she technically has an ending she's still my goth queen, well her and Crimson anyway. I'll stop rambling now. Any feedback is appreciated. Thanks for reading!_


	7. Episode 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A really long list of fetishes that I can't be bothered to list if you see something you don't like just skip it. But for all my kinky freaks that know what fun is: Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gwen  
> Size: D-cup  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >A-cup >20cm
> 
> Duncan  
> Size: 17 cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >D-cup 
> 
> Chris  
> Size: 9cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: gay  
> Preference: >18cm
> 
> Chef Hatchet  
> Size: 34cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: gay  
> Preference: >16cm
> 
> Leshawna  
> Size: F-cup  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >25cm
> 
> Geoff  
> Size: 9cm  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >C-cup >10cm
> 
> DJ  
> Size: 32 cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: gay  
> Preference: >25cm
> 
> Lindsay  
> Size: J-cup  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >A-cup >1cm
> 
> Bridgette  
> Size: B-cup  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >A-cup >16cm
> 
> Trent  
> Size: 8cm  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >C-cup
> 
> Izzy  
> Size: D-cup 26cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >G-cup >30cm
> 
> Harold  
> Size: 7cm  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >D-cup
> 
> Sadie  
> Size: E-cup  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >D-cup >19cm
> 
> Katie  
> Size: C-cup  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >A-cup >14cm
> 
> Tyler  
> Size: 10cm  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >F-cup
> 
> Justin  
> Size: 19cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: gay  
> Preference: >16cm
> 
> Noah  
> Size: 17cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >C-cup >18cm
> 
> Eva  
> Size: H-cup 31cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: Lesbian  
> Preference: >D-cup
> 
> Ezekiel  
> Size: 1cm  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >F-cup

**Fetish Phobia**

**Morning**

**Lindsay woke up feeling the dried cum on her eyelids and pulled the right side off and ate it.**

Gwen: Who's cum is that?

Lindsay: Izzy's.

Gwen: Looks like you two had fun, can I try?

Lindsay: Sure!

**Lindsay pulled the left side off and gave it to Gwen who ate it as well.**

Gwen: It's pretty good.

Lindsay: I know.

Gwen: Want me to help you wash your hair.

Lindsay: I'd like that.

* * *

**Confessional**

Gwen: I'm trying to form an alliance and Lindsay seems the most susceptible to it and maybe since she's close with Izzy I can rope her in too. I need an alliance especially since the other team seems unbeatable at this point.

* * *

**Gwen and Lindsay are washing each other. Gwen suddenly touches and caresses Lindsay's J-cups.**

Gwen: You're tits are amazing!

Lindsay: Thank you, yours are very nice too!

Gwen: So which do you like more girls or boys? 

Lindsay: Girls, especially ones with smaller boobs.

**Gwen starts sucking Lindsay's nipples and rubbing her pussy. Lindsay sits down on the floor, her legs giving in.**

Lindsay: Oh my god! You're so good at this!

**Gwen brings Lindsay close to orgasm and then stops.**

Lindsay: Why did you stop?

Gwen: It's called edging. You do the same to me and then we scissor each other reaching a powerful orgasm.

**Lindsay doesn't really get it but decides to follow along anyway. She does exactly what Gwen did and the stops right before she cums. The two girls then scissor each other reaching an earth shattering orgasm that could've probably been heard for miles.**

Lindsay: Wow, that was amazing, thanks for teaching me that!

Gwen: Of course, that's what friends are for.

Lindsay: We're friends?

Gwen: Of course, silly!

**Gwen gives the blonde a kiss on the cheek and then leaves the shower.**

**The challenge**

Chris: Today's challenge will make you face your most feared fetishes. Every fetish you get an orgasm from is a point to your team. Since The Killer Bass have three members over the Screaming Ghopers three of their members will sit out this one. Who will it be?

**Dj, Ezekiel and Harold raise their hand.**

Chris: Ok, then up first Gwen, your fear is bukakes.

**Ten men gathered around Gwen and started jacking off. Gwen masturbated as they jerked off hoping to cum before they covered her in their sperm. Unfortunately the men slowly started cumming one by one and she felt like she was suffocating. Despite this she managed to cum.**

Chris: 1-0 Screaming Ghopers! Bridgette, your fear is rape.

**A creepy old man started undressing Bridgette as she begged him to stop. He licked her neck and pinched her nipples making her cry in disgust. He took out his wrinkly dick and shoved it in her ass while playing with her nipples. The man came and Bridgette didn't meaning she lost.**

Chris: 1-0 Screaming Ghopers! Izzy, your fear is dick fucking...Okay then.

**A futa with a huge 40cm cock that was fat as hell inserted Izzy's dick into hers. After 20 seconds Izzy came into the other futa's dick.**

Gwen: How did you can from that.

Izzy: I'm into anything, that's just what I dislike most.

Chris: 2-0 Screaming Ghopers! Duncan, your fear is futa.

**A futa girl came up to Duncan and fucked his ass. Duncan tried to jerk himself off but the pain was to much. The girl dumped her load in his ass and left.**

Chris: 2-0 Screaming Ghopers! Justin, your fear is bondage.

**Justin was tied up and fucked from behind by a dude who pulled on his hair. Despite the fact that he couldn't fuck him back the pleasure was amazing and he came.**

Chris: 3-0 Screaming Ghopers! Eva, your fear is footjob.

**A girl sat down in front of Eva and gave her a footjob. Eva hated the fact that her feet were touching her cock but she pulled through for the team by cumming.**

Chris: 3-1 Screaming Ghopers! Leshawna, your fear is interracial.

**A white dude with a 10cm cock came in front of Leshawna and started pounding her pussy. She tried her hardest to cum but she didn't have enough time to as her black pussy was to much and the guy came in seconds.**

Chris: 3-1 Screaming Ghopers! Geoff, your fear is incest.

**Geoff's mom came on stage.**

Geoff: I pass.

Chris: Are you sure?

Geoff: Yes.

Chris: 3-1 Screaming Ghopers! Lindsay your fear is water sports.

**A guy came on stage and started peeing on Lindsay soaking her clothes and hair. She tried to masturbate but eventually puked.**

Chris: 3-1 Screaming Ghopers! Katie, your fear is, ironically puking.

**A man came on stage and started puking on Katie. She couldn't do it and puked as well.**

Chris: 3-1 Screaming Ghopers! Noah, your fear is domination.

**Noah is tied up and dominated by a girl. He can't help but feel emasculated. He can't cum before the woman and loses.**

Chris: 3-1 Screaming Ghopers! Sadie, your fear is ice play.

**A man comes up and puts two ice cubes in Sadie's pussy and starts pounding it. She is able to withstand the cold and cum from pleasure.**

Chris: 3-2 Screaming Ghopers! Trent, your fear is pegging.

**A girl with a strap on that has a vibrator on the other side comes and inserts it in his ass. He can't cum before the girl and loses.**

Chris: 3-2 Screaming Ghopers! Tyler, your fear is bestiality.

Tyler: I pass.

Chris: Your team will loose.

Tyler: I can't do it.

Chris: Fine, Killer Bass I'll see you tonight.

**The voting**

Bridgette: It's just that I'm scared of Eva and she has anger problems so I can't help but vote her off.

Dj: Eva's more muscular than me and that's not okay.

Duncan: Eva threatens my reputation, I need her gone.

Eva: Tyler could've won it but he didn't even try.

Ezekiel: Eva's not a real woman, way too muscular and she also has a dick, that's not cool.

Geoff: Tyler needs to go for what he's done.

Harold: Tyler. There's only one athlete around here! Kya!

Katie and Sadie: Eva needs to stop pushing us around.

Tyler: Eva is way too athletic for me.

**The elimination**

Chris: With 7 votes the person leaving is Eva, have fun with her.

**Bridgette rides her cock and Geoff takes her ass while Katie and Sadie scissor on her face. Katie and Sadie cum first splattering her face with juices. Geoff cums soon after with a big load. Finally Bridgette and Eva cum at the same time. She then gets picked up by the helicopter.**

* * *

**Confessional**

Eva: Now I get it, if someone wants my cock I can't break them.

* * *

**Night**

**Gwen, Trent and Leshawna sit around the campfire.**

Trent: I think we might be on the verge of a turn around now that Heather's gone.

Gwen: Yeah, I feel that way too, we'll see if we win the next one or not.

Leshawna: Either way I wanna propose something. 

Gwen: What?

Leshawna: Us three to the end.

Gwen: Yeah, I'm in.

Trent: Why the hell not sounds great!

Leshawna: Then it's settled, we're gonna make it there no matter what.

* * *

**Confessional**

Gwen: I'm gonna have two alliances and that's gonna help me out. I know Trent likes me maybe I can pull him in the other alliance if I can make it work so I can easily backstab Leshawna.

* * *

Chef: Dj, are you stealing food?

Dj: No.

Chef: Bad boys gotta pay, get naked!

**Dj complies and looks up to see Chef's massive cock. He starts sucking it.**

Chef: Not bad kid!

**Chef pulls out and cums on Dj's cock and then sucks it clean Dj cumming on his chest. Dj turns around and Chef's enters his tight ass with his massive cock. After he cums on Dj's back it's Dj's turn to enter Chef's ass. He also cums on Chef's back. They kiss each other and Chef gives him a cum filled sandwich.**

Chef: Come back anytime!

Dj: I'll make sure to do that!

_Chapter 7's done. Eva's gone. Couldn't really care less about this one but I know some people do care so I'm sorry. I'm really proud of how the series is progressing so far. If your favourite characters get far then they'll get more screen time but right now there are too many. Any feedback is appreciated. Thanks for reading!_


	8. Episode 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bestiality, I swear I don't have this fetish but these chapters write themselves, I swear. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gwen  
> Size: D-cup  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >A-cup >20cm
> 
> Duncan  
> Size: 17 cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >D-cup 
> 
> Chris  
> Size: 9cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: gay  
> Preference: >18cm
> 
> Chef Hatchet  
> Size: 34cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: gay  
> Preference: >16cm
> 
> Leshawna  
> Size: F-cup  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >25cm
> 
> Geoff  
> Size: 9cm  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >C-cup >10cm
> 
> DJ  
> Size: 32 cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: gay  
> Preference: >25cm
> 
> Lindsay  
> Size: J-cup  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >A-cup >1cm
> 
> Bridgette  
> Size: B-cup  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >A-cup >16cm
> 
> Trent  
> Size: 8cm  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >C-cup
> 
> Izzy  
> Size: D-cup 26cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >G-cup >30cm
> 
> Harold  
> Size: 7cm  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >D-cup
> 
> Sadie  
> Size: E-cup  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >D-cup >19cm
> 
> Katie  
> Size: C-cup  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >A-cup >14cm
> 
> Tyler  
> Size: 10cm  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >F-cup
> 
> Justin  
> Size: 19cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: gay  
> Preference: >16cm
> 
> Noah  
> Size: 17cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >C-cup >18cm
> 
> Ezekiel  
> Size: 1cm  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >F-cup

**Sex in the creek**

**Morning**

Gwen: Hey girls! 

**Izzy looks over at Gwen while Lindsay sucks her cock.**

Izzy: Hi Gwen, how you doing?

Gwen: Great I want to ask you two something.

**Izzy pulls out and cums on Lindsay's face.**

Izzy: Take your face mask bitch!

Lindsay: Thank you, master! What do you want to ask us Gwen?

Gwen: I was wondering if you want to form an alliance to go to the final three with me.

Lindsay: Well actually, we're already in a final two alliance.

Izzy: But an extra vote wouldn't hurt. Of course, there's a price. You have to be my slave.

**Gwen looks at Izzy's 26cm cock dripping with cum and then at Lindsay's cum mask drooling.**

Gwen: Seems like a win-win to me.

Izzy: Then prove it! 

**Izzy pointed at her skirt.**

Gwen: I was hoping you'd say that.

 **Gwen pulls her skirt down and rides Izzy reverse cowgirl style. Lindsay went over to Gwen and played with her boobs. Gwen was exploding with pleasure and happiness that her plan was put in action. Izzy pulled out and Gwen kneeled down in front of her with her tongue out and her hand out in front like a puppy's paws. Izzy came a big load on Gwen's face.**

Izzy: There, you'll wear that at the challenge to show people who you belong to.

Gwen and Lindsay: With pleasure, master!

* * *

**Confessional**

Gwen: I have two alliances so I don't have that much to worry about. I'll definitely make it to the merge. Also being Izzy's slave is far from a downside. I mean, have you seen her cock.

Izzy: Feels great to be the only futa. It'll be even better when we hit the merge.

Lindsay: I'm going to the final three with two of the most beautiful girls here. When we're there I'll ask one of them out for sure. I'll just have to decide who.

* * *

**The challenge**

Chris: In this challenge you will take a canoe that's large enough to carry all of you to Boney Island. The catch is all of your seats are equipped with 20cm dildos you'll have to take up your ass. Once you reach your destination you'll have to reach the other side of the island. Watch out for wild animals. There two of your members will have sex. If the intercourse makes your respective pilot cum they'll come pick you up and bring you over here. The first team that land down wins immunity. Go, go, go!

**The Screaming Ghopers**

Trent: This fucking dildo is so uncomfortable!

Gwen: Quit whining and take it like a man!

Trent: Who's cum is that?

Gwen: Does it matter?

Izzy: It's her master's.

Trent: Master?

Gwen: Yeah, me and Lindsay are being good little slaves.

Trent: What the actual fuck is going on here?

* * *

**Confessional**

Trent: I'm sick of not getting to fuck Gwen. Seriously, does she actually like being treated like that or does Izzy have some dirt on her? 

Gwen: Trent is sweet. And so is his dick. Sweet and small, which is not what I need.

* * *

**The killer bass**

Tyler: This is fucking awful. I won't be walking for a week after this.

Geoff: Quit your whining, baby.

Tyler: Baby?

Geoff: Everyone's baby to me.

Tyler: Sure... I guess.

* * *

**Confessional**

Tyler: Does Geoff like me? Oh no!

Geoff: Course I don't like him. He's straight and I respect that.

* * *

 **The first team to reach Boney Island is The Killer Bass and have a massive advantage until they decide to go through a cave that turns out to be a saberthoot beaver den.** **They run away but Bridgette gets caught and the beaver sticks it's 43cm dick in her pussy. The other teammates can't get her out and have to wait. Until the beaver cums the other team passes them and reaches the other side.**

Izzy: Ok, I'll fuck Gwen, everyone cool with that?

Trent: No, I'll fuck her!

Gwen: Trent, no!

Trent: I'll do it!

**Trent pulls down Gwen's skirt and panties and ducks her dry.**

* * *

**Confessional**

Gwen: Does he know anything about sex?

* * *

**The Killer Bass arrive.**

Sadie: Me and Sadie have this!

**Sadie and Katie scissor each other while kissing and playing with each other's boobs. Their pilot looks like he's about to cum.**

Gwen: Eat my face mask!

Trent: What? That's gay!

Gwen: Just do it!

**Trent silently agrees and pulls out his face mask and then gets an idea to put on an even better show. He pulls out and cums on it before eating it. Their pilot cums a few second before Sadie and Katie cum at the same time as their pilot winning The Screaming Ghopers the challenge.**

* * *

**Confessional**

Gwen: Maybe he's not as useless as I thought.

Trent: I can't believe I did that.

* * *

**The voting**

Bridgette: Sorry Sadie, it was either you or Katie. The team agreed to eliminate you.

Dj: Sadie, sorry white girl.

Duncan: Time to go Sadie.

Ezekiel: I'm glad the team chose Sadie, she's too fat to be a woman.

Geoff: Sorry Sadie, but it is what it is.

Harold: Thank god it's not Katie, I couldn't vote for her.

Katie and Sadie: Harold is hitting on Katie and we can't have that.

Tyler: Your time has come Sadie.

**The elimination**

Chris: With 7 votes Sadie is leaving, get the pig dirty.

**Bridgette rides her face while Duncan and Ezekiel take her pussy and ass respectively. Duncan cums first and is replaced with Geoff followed by Ezekiel who is replaced by Harold. Geoff cums pretty quick and Katie scissor with Sadie. Bridgette splatters Sadie's face with juices and is quickly followed by Harold who is replaced by Tyler. The three of them all cum together. Sadie is taken away by the helicopter.**

Katie: I'll miss you!

Sadie: I'll miss you too!

Katie: I'll win this and then we can fuck all the time!

Sadie: I'll be waiting!

**Night**

**Gwen walks over into the boys cabin with a sexy lingerie on and wakes Trent up.**

Trent: What's going on?

Gwen: I'm giving you your reward.

**Gwen unzips Trent's pants to reveal his 8cm cock. She starts sucking on it slowly starting with the tip and then deepthroathing it as much as she can.**

Trent: Oh god you're so good at this!

**Gwen stops and pulls her lingerie aside sticking his cock in her pussy riding him cowgirl style. They both try to repress their moans to not wake anybody up. As they both cum she kisses him deeply.**

Trent: Oh god, that was amazing. I love you!

Gwen: Yeah....sleep tight!

**Gwen kisses his forehead and leaves.**

* * *

**Confessional**

Trent: Finally, maybe I have a chance.

Gwen: He doesn't have a flying fuck of a chance.

* * *

_And with that my deadline is hit. I'll write as many chapters as I can before I have to take another break. This was the hardest one to turn into a sex challenge by far but I managed. With Sadie gone I don't know what I'll do with Sadie but I'll manage. The random number generator seems to finally side with The Screaming Ghopers which is good cause I don't want my goth queen to leave. Any feedback is appreciated. Thanks for reading!_


	9. Episode 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No, it's not bestiality this time, just a bit of cosplay. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gwen  
> Size: D-cup  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >A-cup >20cm
> 
> Duncan  
> Size: 17 cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >D-cup 
> 
> Chris  
> Size: 9cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: gay  
> Preference: >18cm
> 
> Chef Hatchet  
> Size: 34cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: gay  
> Preference: >16cm
> 
> Leshawna  
> Size: F-cup  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >25cm
> 
> Geoff  
> Size: 9cm  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >C-cup >10cm
> 
> DJ  
> Size: 32 cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: gay  
> Preference: >25cm
> 
> Lindsay  
> Size: J-cup  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >A-cup >1cm
> 
> Bridgette  
> Size: B-cup  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >A-cup >16cm
> 
> Trent  
> Size: 8cm  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >C-cup
> 
> Izzy  
> Size: D-cup 26cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >G-cup >30cm
> 
> Harold  
> Size: 7cm  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >D-cup
> 
> Katie  
> Size: C-cup  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >A-cup >14cm
> 
> Tyler  
> Size: 10cm  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >F-cup
> 
> Justin  
> Size: 19cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: gay  
> Preference: >16cm
> 
> Noah  
> Size: 17cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >C-cup >18cm
> 
> Ezekiel  
> Size: 1cm  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >F-cup

**Sex deer hunting**

**Morning**

Duncan: Surprised you're not gay Harold, you sure look like it!

Harold: Take that back or I swear I'll-

Duncan: You'll what?

Harold: I'll...I'll...

Duncan: That's what I tought!

Harold: I wasn't finished.

* * *

**Confessional**

Bridgette: Three girls have been voted out so far and no boys. I arleady got Katie to form an alliance with me, but the boys could still pick us off. They look pretty broken up right now but it would help to have some boys with us. Geoff could defenetly be one candidate. Who else would be succeptable enough to join? I got it!

* * *

**Bridgette turns the corner of the cabin and finally finds Ezekiel masturbating.**

Bridgette: You know it's a sex show right? You don't have to hide.

Ezekiel: I know, I'm just insecure.

Bridgette: Well I'm a vegetarian but there's one piece of meat I don't mind eating!

Ezekiel: What does that mean?

**Bridgette gives Ezekiel a big kiss and then starts licking the tip and practicaly all of his dick.**

Ezekiel: Oh, I see where this is going! You're gonna ask me to be your-

**Bridgette puts a finger over his lips.**

Bridgette: Shut up and enjoy this!

**Bridgette starts giving him a boobjob making Ezekiel moan with pleasure. He cums pretty soon inside her boob crack as his dick is completely wraped up by her boobs.**

Ezekiel: That was amazing!

**Bridgette pulls her pants and panties down then lays on the ground spread-eagle.**

Bridgette: Time for you to return the favour!

**Ezekiel lays down on his belly and starts licking her pussy while ussing his fingers to stimulate her clitoris.**

Bridgette: Oh my god, you're amazing at this!

**Ezekiel continues licking her pussy and uses his other hand to insert three fingers in her ass making her cum almost in seconds after.**

Ezekiel: You taste delicious!

**Bridgette pushes him down on his ass.**

Bridgette: Time for the main course now!

 **Bridgette sits down on his dick even tough she practicaly can't feel anything and rides him reverse cowgirl style. They** **start making out their moans being covered up by their lips touching. Eventually Ezekiel cums filling her pussy up.**

Bridgette: So I wanted to ask you something...

Ezekiel: No, I won't be your boyfriend!

Bridgette: No, that's not it.

Ezekiel: Then what is it?

Bridgette: Me and Katie formed an alliance, we were wondering if you would want to join us.

Ezekiel: Does that mean we can fuck more.

Bridgette: Yeah, maybe e can even have a threesome.

Ezekiel: Hell yeah, I'll join!

* * *

**Confessional**

Eziekel: Don't get me wrong, the girl's nice but her boobs are super small. Plus, blondes are really dumb.

* * *

**The challenge**

Chris: Ok, so the rules are pretty simple, 4 deers and 3 hunters. The deer's jobs is to avoid the hunters from the other team and the hunters job is to hunt the deer from the other team. The deer have a one minute advantage to hide. Once you catch a deer you have to "kill" it by jabbing it with your dick or strap on. Now, one memeber from the Killer Bass has to sit this one out.

**Katie raises her hand.**

* * *

**Confessional**

Katie: I can't compete right now, I'm too sad, but I promised Sadie I'd win so that's what I'll do. I just have to pull myself together first.

* * *

Chris: Ok, Katie sits this one out the rest of you pick your deer and hunters and go.

**The Killer Bass**

**Deer**

**Bridgette**

**Ezekiel**

**Harold**

**Tyler**

**Hunters**

**Dj**

**Duncan**

**Geoff**

**The Screaming Ghopers**

**Deer**

**Trent**

**Noah**

**Lindsay**

**Noah**

**Hunters**

**Gwen**

**Izzy**

**Justin**

**The challenge starts and Gwen picks up Bridgette's trail eventually finding her next to a tree. She immediately pined her to the ground and jabbed her strap on into her.**

Bridgette: Ok, ok, you got me!

Gwen: I didn't get you till you cum.

**Gwen kissed Bridgette while playing with her nipples until the girl came with an earth shattering orgasm. Meanwhile Izzy picked up Tyler scent with her nose and immediately found him in a bush pinning him down and sticking her cock in his ass.**

Tyler: Please stop!

Izzy: You're gonna take it like a good slave.

Tyler: Nooooo!

**Tyler groaned against Izzy's big hard cock as she ducked his ass as hard as she could until she came on his face. She then tied his hands behind his back with rope.**

Izzy: I'm gonna make sure you let that dry like a good little slave.

**Duncan managed to find Leshawna and started fucking her with all his might.**

Leshawna: Is that all you got white boy?

Duncan: I'm not the one being fucked right now!

 **Duncan bit her nipples and put his whole hand in her ass making her cum at the same time as him. Justin heard Leshawna's orgasm and headed the other way where he found Harold and attacked him from the back.**

Harold: Please stop this man! It hurts!

Justin: Not my fault you can't take a cock!

Harold: That's cause I'm not gay!

Justin: Well you should try it. It's great!

**Justin came in Harold's ass and went further in where he found Ezekiel masturbating. He immediately pinned him down and fucked him with his big black cock.**

Ezekiel: This is not natural, men shouldn't get fucked they should fuck.

Justin: Shut your ass up before I slap you homeschool!

**Justin pulled out of his ass and came on his face in pure hatred.**

Ezekiel: Fucking gross man!

Justin: You're gross, bitch!

Chris: And the Screaming Ghopers win. The teams are gonna be equal again. See you tonight Killer Bass.

**The voting**

Bridgette: Harold, weakest link.

Dj: Ezekiel, fuck that guy! 

Duncan: Sorry Zeek, but we lost because of you!

Ezekiel: Bridgette said Harold so it's Harold.

Geoff: Zeek has to go man.

Harold: Zeek is no longer welcomed here.

Katie: Harold is our worst player, we need him gone.

Tyler: I'm sorry Ezekiel, you're gonna have to go.

**The elimination**

Chris: I looked at the votes and the camper leaving with 5 of them is Ezekiel. Looks like he'll have to endure some dicks tonight.

**Bridgette rides his face so she can feel something this time around while Katie takes his penis as he endures Dj's dick in his asshole. Bridgette splatters his face with her juices and Geoff sticks his cock in his mouth. Dj cums second filling his gaping ass with his cum followed by Geoff who unloads his cum in the farmboy's mouth. Katie kisses him and cum swaps with him and they both cum at the same time. Bridgette blows Ezekiel a kiss as he's taken away by the helicopter.**

* * *

**Confessional**

Bridgette: God damn it! At leats now I know they're not ganging up on us but I have to get Geoff in here tonight and I have the perfect idea.

* * *

**Night**

**Geoff finds a note left for him by Bridgette and heads out to the specified location. When he gets there he finds Katie and Bridgette naked.**

Bridgette: You can have a three some with us but there's a catch.

Geoff: Shit, isn't there always?! What is it?

Bridgette: You have to join our alliance.

Geoff: That's all?! Shit, let me get naked!

**Geoff gets naked and the girls give him a double blowjob starting slowly with the tip then deepthroathing it one at the time while the other licks his balls. Geoff grunts and moans until he eventually cums over the two girls who proceed to lick the cum of each other. Bridgette pushes Geoff down and rides him in the reverse cowgirl position while Katie rides his face facing Bridgette. The two girls make out and play with each others boobs until Geoff fills up Bridgette's pussy with his hot cum. The two girls then switch position and do the same thing until Katie gets a hot load in her pussy as well. The new alliance dresses up and leaves the woods satisfied.**

_And chapter 9 is complete. Ezekiel is gone now. The random number generator seems to destroy anything I try to build up. Well it hasn't destroyed one thing but we'll see. We're really close to the merge now when hopefully I can make some couples happen. Any feedback is appreciated. Thanks for reading!_


	10. Episode 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cooking except the food is served on people, what more do you want?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gwen  
> Size: D-cup  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >A-cup >20cm
> 
> Duncan  
> Size: 17 cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >D-cup 
> 
> Chris  
> Size: 9cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: gay  
> Preference: >18cm
> 
> Chef Hatchet  
> Size: 34cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: gay  
> Preference: >16cm
> 
> Leshawna  
> Size: F-cup  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >25cm
> 
> Geoff  
> Size: 9cm  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >C-cup >10cm
> 
> DJ  
> Size: 32 cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: gay  
> Preference: >25cm
> 
> Lindsay  
> Size: J-cup  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >A-cup >1cm
> 
> Bridgette  
> Size: B-cup  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >A-cup >16cm
> 
> Trent  
> Size: 8cm  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >C-cup
> 
> Izzy  
> Size: D-cup 26cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >G-cup >30cm
> 
> Harold  
> Size: 7cm  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >D-cup
> 
> Katie  
> Size: C-cup  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >A-cup >14cm
> 
> Tyler  
> Size: 10cm  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >F-cup
> 
> Justin  
> Size: 19cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: gay  
> Preference: >16cm
> 
> Noah  
> Size: 17cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >C-cup >18cm

**Sexy food**

**Morning**

Gwen: Hey guys, who do we vote out of we lose? Noah or Justin?

Leshawna: I feel like Justin can help us more in this competition.

Trent: But so close to the merge he could be a big threat. He's also gay so he might not be such a big help either.

Leshawna: By that logic, you're a liability as well, you're straight white boy!

Trent: Says black girl, you're also straight!

Gwen: Guys, we're an alliance, we need to work together!

Trent: Tell that to her!

Leshawna: Tell that to him!

Trent: She started it!

Leshawna: And I god damn well intend to finish it!

* * *

**Confessional**

Gwen: This alliance is going downhill. At least I got the other one, but I'd be a big help if those two stopped fighting.

* * *

**Noah looks over at Justin walking naked around the cabin. Justin notices him sneaking peeks. Noah sees that and turns around in his bed. Suddenly he feels something big and hard on his shoulder.**

Justin: Saw you peeking at my stick.

Noah: Maybe.

Justin: So are you just gonna sit there or is something interesting going to happen here?

**Noah slowly turned around and started stroking Justin's dick. Justin moaned from pleasure. Noah put his head around the tip and started licking Justin's boner. Justin grabbed his head and made him deepthroath the entire thing. Noah gargled as he was being forced down on the massive cock. Justin felt pressure building up inside of him and released it all in Noah's mouth who made sure to swallow it every drop.**

Justin: That was great! Thanks bud!

Noah: What do you mean was?

**Justin turned around to see Noah on his back spreading his butt cheeks apart. He watered no time and pounded Noah full force making them both moan and grunt in pleasure. Justin bend down and started making out with Noah while playing with his niplles.**

Noah: Yes, fuck me with your massive cock!

Justin: I'm gonna make you my bitch!

**Justin continued fucking Noah until he felt the pressure building up again and gave him one last thrust before pulling out and cumming on his chest. He then bent down and licked Noah clean after which he kissed him and cum swapped with him.**

Noah: Oh my god you're amazing!

Justin: Did you doubt that?

* * *

**Confessional**

Noah: Justin's good, he's really good!

Justin: Noah's not that bad at this as he looks, it's obvious he has experience.

* * *

**The challenge**

Chris: Today's challenge is really, really special. You are gonna cook food, but instead of serving it on a plate, you're serving it on a team mate. You're gonna prepare a salad, mashed potatoes with a side of beef and then a human cake, you'll see what that means. We have three chef's, a bisexual girl, a straight guy and Chef. You can choose which chef you serve what dish to. With the rules explained the kitchen is yours!

**The Screaming Ghopers**

Gwen: I say we serve the salad on Lindsay.

Lindsay: Yeah, I'm down!

Izzy: Oh, I want mashed potatoes!

Gwen: That won't work. We serve Lindsay to to the straight guy, put the mashed potatoes on Justin for Chef and we put the frosting and cherry on me for the bi lady and the rest can cook.

Leshawna: Sounds good sister!

Justin: Yeah, let's do it!

Noah: I like the leader attitude Gwen!

Gwen: What?

* * *

**Confessional**

Gwen: When did I become the leader? It could be an advantage if I use it right tho!

* * *

**The Killer Bass**

Bridgette: Alright, so I say I take the salad for the straight guy, Katie can go with the mashed potatoes for the bi lady and we serve Dj to Chef. 

Geoff: Sounds good but who'll cook?

Bridgette: You will!

Geoff: On it, I like the leader you've become Briddge!

Bridgette: What?

* * *

**Confessional**

Bridgette: When did I become the leader? They'll vote me off if they think I'm too bossy!

* * *

**The Screaming Ghopers**

**Lindsay gets pushed out on a tray with salad covering her whole body except her head some even being in her pussy. The straight chef eats all the salad from her pussy and some from her boobs and is ready to give his verdict.**

?: Big boobie salad gets a ten!

**Justin gets pushed out with mashed potatoes on his dick and balls and beef in his asshole. Chef licks his whole dick clean then takes out the beef and eats a piece of it.**

Chef: BBC potatoes gets a ten from me.

**Gwen is the last one having frosting covering her tits and the cherry in her pussy. The bi lady licks up all the frosting and then pops Gwen's cherry.**

?: The arrangement could've been better but the girls hot so it saves it. I think I'll give them a 9.

Chris: The final score is 29, the Killer Bass need a perfect score to win, can they do it?

**The Killer Bass**

**Bridgette gets pushed out with salad shoved in her pussy, vegetables covering her tits and an Apple in her mouth. The guy eats all the salad and the vegetables and then makes out with her as he eats the apple.**

? The positioning could've been better but the make out session saves it somewhat I guess. I'll give them a 9.

**Katie walks out with mashed potatoes all over her body except her face and bits off beef in the mashed potatoes. The bi gal enjoys her meal.**

?: Everything leaves a lot to be desired, 7!

**Dj comes out with frosting on his dick and balls and the cherry on top of the head of his cock. Chef enjoys the delicious dick he tastes many times before now with a bit of extra flavor.**

Chef: It's perfect, pure 10!

Chris: Unfortunately that brings you up to a total of 26, so Killer Bass, I'll see you tonight.

* * *

**Confessional**

Bridgette: If I can't get another guy to vote with us for Dj Geoff will leave and we can't afford to loose someone from the alliance.

* * *

Bridgette: Hey Harold, I'll make you a deal.

Harold: I'm listening.

Bridgette: If you vote for Dj tonight I'll fuck you every night until the merge.

Harold: I'd be crazy not to take that, but if you're lying you're going down!

Bridgette: Thank you so much!

Harold: No problem!

**The voting**

Bridgette: Goodnight Dj!

Dj: Bridgette appointed Geoff as cook? Really? She's out of here!

Duncan: Bridgette made a mistake, it ain't Geoff's fault.

Geoff: Sorry my dude but I gotta think of myself here.

Harold: Sorry Dj, hoes over bros.

Katie: Dj has to go so we can stay!

Tyler: Look Briddge, you're a nice girl but you're not cut out to be a leader.

**The elimination**

Chris: I looked at the votes and the person going home with four is Dj. Get him dirty!

**Bridgette takes a ride on his cock with Geoff taking his ass and Katie his face. Bridgette and Katie start making out on top of him as they're fucking and Geoff cums from the view filling Dj's ass. Katie cums next splattering Dj's face followed closely by both Dj and Bridgette at the same time Bridgette's pussy being filled with BBC cum. Dj gets taken away by the helicopter.**

**Night**

**Harold goes into the girls cabin to get his prize. Bridgette is lying there spreading her pussy apart for him. Harold however has other ideas and starts deepthroathing Bridgette with all his might. Bridgette is surprised and starts running out of air but thankfully Harold pulls out and cums on her face. He then gives her a hard slap picking up some of the cum and makes her lick it off. He then moves down to her ass and penetrates it with all his force Bridgette trying to hold back her moans and grunts. He starts making out with her and pinching her nipples making her cum and then reaching his own limit and shooting his load deep in her ass. He then gives her pussy a hard slap and walks to the door.**

Harold: See you tomorrow night slave!

_And another chapter is done and Dj is gone. I was planning on a Dj-Chef relationship but I guess the random number generator has other plans so we'll see what couples will happen by the end of this. This series has gotten some pretty good audience which I didn't expect this early on. I'll do a lot more after this, of course there'll be TDA but I will also do one shots for total drama, futa one shots for total drama and then I'll see what other games, movies, cartoons etc. people want. But that's after I finish this as a starting point. Any feedback is appreciated. Thanks for reading!_


	11. Episode 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bestiality, water sports and insects. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gwen  
> Size: D-cup  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >A-cup >20cm
> 
> Duncan  
> Size: 17 cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >D-cup 
> 
> Chris  
> Size: 9cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: gay  
> Preference: >18cm
> 
> Chef Hatchet  
> Size: 34cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: gay  
> Preference: >16cm
> 
> Leshawna  
> Size: F-cup  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >25cm
> 
> Geoff  
> Size: 9cm  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >C-cup >10cm
> 
> Lindsay  
> Size: J-cup  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >A-cup >1cm
> 
> Bridgette  
> Size: B-cup  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >A-cup >16cm
> 
> Trent  
> Size: 8cm  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >C-cup
> 
> Izzy  
> Size: D-cup 26cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >G-cup >30cm
> 
> Harold  
> Size: 7cm  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >D-cup
> 
> Katie  
> Size: C-cup  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >A-cup >14cm
> 
> Tyler  
> Size: 10cm  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >F-cup
> 
> Justin  
> Size: 19cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: gay  
> Preference: >16cm
> 
> Noah  
> Size: 17cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >C-cup >18cm

**Who do you like?**

**Morning**

**Gwen walks out from the cafeteria to get herself ready for the next challenge. She hears some moans coming from the woods and goes to investigate. When she gets there she sees Bridgette riding Geoff reverse cowgirl and making out with him while he plays with her nipples. Gwen can't help but get wet from jealousy. The girl of her dreams Bridgette is right there getting pounded by a guy. She slowly slides her hand in her pants and starts masturbating. It's hard for her to hold her moans back so the two don't hear them. She starts picking up the pace going at the same rithm as them. Images of Bridgette flash trough her mind the fantasies making her get close to orgasm. As she watches Bridgette cum she cums as well. She starts getting dressed as Geoff cums on Bridgette's face making the goth super mad.**

* * *

**Confessional**

Gwen: Could they really be a couple? Jesus Christ, I hope not. Does she even like me?

Bridgette: Having the alliance is great but my pussy does get pretty tired. I wish someone could cuddle me at night after a hard day.

* * *

**The challenge**

Chris: This challenge is a little special, we chose the teams ourselves and the parts of the challenge they'll take on. So Gwen will go against Bridgette in a dog jerking competition. Noah and Justin take on Katie and Tyler in a pee race. Finally, Lindsay and Izzy go against Duncan and Harold in an insect bondage challenge. So first up it's Bridgette against Gwen!

**The girls go to their dogs that are laying on their backs and start stroking then in silence. Gwen is the first to speak.**

Gwen: So, are you and Geoff a couple?

Bridgette: No, he's nice and all but his dick's way too small. Why do you ask?

Gwen: Well I saw you and him fucking this morning and tought you might be a thing.

Bridgette: No girl, we're just buddies. I do want to get a boyfriend or girlfriend, I just found the right person.

**Every thought in Gwen's brain tells her not to ask this but she does it anyway.**

Gwen: Do you think they might be in this game?

Bridgette: I don't know, it's complicated.

Gwen: Complicated how?

Bridgette: I do have a girl I'm attracted to but I don't know if she's the right one.

* * *

**Confessional**

Gwen: I do see her hanging around with Katie a lot. I thought it might be because they're the only girls on the team but I maybe I was wrong.

Bridgette: She's making it a little to obvious she likes me. I have to decide if I like her too.

* * *

**As the girls talk Gwen's dog cums winning her the round.**

Chris: And the first round goes to the Screaming Ghopers! Next up it's Justin and Noah up against Tyler and Katie in a water sports competition. Here's how it goes: when both people's clothes are completely soaked in piss their team wins. Begin!

**Noah sits on his knees looking at Justin's massive dick laying in front of him. Katie sits on her knees as well awaiting her partners hot stream. They both release their first stream Noah and Katie getting completely covered. They switch position and they await their stream. After the release Justin is covered 40% and Tyler 70%. The contestants drink water and wait.**

Justin: How you holding up Noah?

Noah: Good, I can see your dick rising from my piss!

Justin: Yeah, it's getting me pretty turned on.

Noah: I'm glad to hear that!

Justin: Why?

**As they're talking Katie releases a second stream completely covering Tyler in piss.**

Chris: That was great and now the teams are equal. Onto the tiebreaker. So one of you will be bondaged and get larvae put into him by the other contestant. You need to encourage you're partner to take as many insects as possible before giving up. The team that had the most insects on their contestants before they gave up wins! Begin!

Duncan: Ok Harold, trust me on this one. 

Harold: Why should I?

Duncan: Cause I can overpower you any day!

Harold: Ok, but I want you to know I'm doing this by choice.

Lindsay: So do you want to do it?

Izzy: Hell yes! I put insects in my dick all the time and then shoot them out with an orgasms. Flys are my favourite, they fell amazing when they buzz around!

Lindsay: Ok...

**Both contestants get tied up and Duncan immediately throws a bucket on Harold. He screams I give up just as Duncan throws a second one.**

Lindsay: Should I do the same?

Izzy: No, let me enjoy this!

**Lindsay slowly starts putting larvae on Izzy and they start crawling in her belly button and all over her dick and balls. She cums after the thirtieth larvae than again after the seventieth and again after the one hundred and twentieth one. She gives up because she came too much not because she couldn't take it anymore.**

Chris: I've reviewed the footage and the winners are the Killer Bass with 210 larvae! See you tonight Screaming Ghopers!

**The voting**

Gwen: We're heading into the merge in two challenges which means I've gotta get rid of one alliance and I think that at least Trent is weaker than Lindsay, so I'm sorry. I've already fucked Noah and he fucked Justin, let's hope they keep they're promise.

Izzy: Gwen sucks dick really well Trent, but I'm sure you wouldn't know!

Justin: I don't know why but Noah roped me into this.

Leshawna: Justin's pretty face is too much of a threat right now!

Lindsay: Alliance till the end, sorry Trent!

Noah: If Justin didn't vote for you I wouldn't have either!

Trent: Sorry Justin but you're pretty face is a threat! Gay or not, you have to go!

**The elimination**

Chris: I reviewed the votes and the person leaving with 5 is Trent. Fuck him up.

**Gwen rides his dick to make him happy and leaves his face to Leshawna while Justin penetrates his ass. Leshawna cums pretty fast and is replaced by Lindsay who faces Gwen and makes out with her. Justin fills his ass and is replaced by Noah. A few seconds later Gwen cums and leaves Izzy to continue the make out session. Lindsay is the next to cum and she then jerks Izzy off until she cums on Trents face as he cums in her ass and is a few seconds later followed by Noah filling his ass. He then gets picked up by the choper.**

**Night**

**Bridgette sneaks off to find Gwen at her usual masturbation spot.**

Bridgette: Hey Gwen!

Gwen: Oh my god, you scared the carp out of me girl! What are you doing?

Bridgette: You look like you could use some stress relief and I can help you with that.

Gwen: Well if you're offering.

**Gwen takes her wet fingers away from her dripping pussy and Bridgette lays down to lick it. Gwen starts moaning and grunting holding her head with her left hand and using her right to play with her boobs.**

Gwen: Oh yeah, I needed this , thank you Bridgette!

**Bridgette speeds up and Gwen starts shaking from the pleasure. It doesn't take long for the goth to cover Bridgette's face with her juices. Bridgette gets up.**

Gwen: Don't you want me to return the favor?

Bridgette: No, I just wanted you to relieve your stress.

Gwen: Ok, I guess?

* * *

**Confessional**

Gwen: Jesus she likes playing with my head a lot! I can't help but love her!

Bridgette: I can't give her false hope, but now I have to take care of my own wet pussy. Maybe Katie could help.

* * *

_And with chapter eleven's end comes Trent's elimination. Closer and closer to the merge. I'm really proud of this series and that it actually has some audience. I mean people probably jacked off to this, which is it's intended purpose but I know some people just like to see a more adult version of the show. Any feedback is appreciated. Thanks for reading!_


	12. Episode 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who can last on the vibrating dildo more? Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gwen  
> Size: D-cup  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >A-cup >20cm
> 
> Duncan  
> Size: 17 cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >D-cup 
> 
> Chris  
> Size: 9cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: gay  
> Preference: >18cm
> 
> Chef Hatchet  
> Size: 34cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: gay  
> Preference: >16cm
> 
> Leshawna  
> Size: F-cup  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >25cm
> 
> Geoff  
> Size: 9cm  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >C-cup >10cm
> 
> Lindsay  
> Size: J-cup  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >A-cup >1cm
> 
> Bridgette  
> Size: B-cup  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >A-cup >16cm
> 
> Izzy  
> Size: D-cup 26cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >G-cup >30cm
> 
> Harold  
> Size: 7cm  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >D-cup
> 
> Katie  
> Size: C-cup  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >A-cup >14cm
> 
> Tyler  
> Size: 10cm  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >F-cup
> 
> Justin  
> Size: 19cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: gay  
> Preference: >16cm
> 
> Noah  
> Size: 17cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >C-cup >18cm

**Basic dicking**

**Morning**

Geoff: Yo, alliance partner, I need some help with a little problem!

Katie: Little is right!

Geoff: Come on! On your knees!

**Katie got down on her knees and Geoff unbuckled his pants and pulled them down revealing his 9cm erection that slapped Katie's face. She immediately got to work and started sucking his dick. Geoff groaned and moaned as he grabbed Katie's pigtails and made her deepthroath the whole thing. Katie moaned against his cock and slipped her hand in her pants to masturbate. Geoff eventually came in her mouth filling her mouth with cum. Katie swallowed every drop and pulled down her pants and laid on the ground holding her legs up in the air. Geoff didn't hesitate to pound the girl and make her moan. Katie was moaning and grunting from the pleasure as Geoff's cock rammed her pussy. Geoff started licking her feet and this sent Katie over the edge making her cum. She was soon followed by Geoff who filled her pussy with his hot cum.**

Geoff: Thanks Katie, that was great!

Katie: No problem, anytime!

* * *

**Confessional**

Katie: Being in an alliance is great, I mean Geoff's dick is pretty small but oh my god Bridgette fucks me so goood!

* * *

**The challenge**

Chris: Welcome to Chef's dick camp! What is it you ask?

Gwen: Not really.

Chris: Ahem! You will all sit down on some dildos and every hour we will up the vibration setting. Here are the intensities: None, massage, super slow, very slow, slow, less than medium, medium, more than medium, fast, very fast, super fast and earthquake. The team that still has members when the other team has none loses. Now get your asses on those dildos.

**The campers all sit down on the 20cm dildos that are turned off.**

Gwen: Huh, I can do this all day.

Harold: Speak for yourself gothie!

Duncan: Kinda wish I was bi right now!

**1h in**

**Gwen**

**Izzy**

**Justin**

**Leshawna**

**Lindsay**

**Noah**

**Vs.**

**Bridgette**

**Duncan**

**Geoff**

**Harold**

**Katie**

**Tyler**

**The dildos turn on massage mode and are going at 3 vibrations per minute.**

Tyler: It's not bad, I can do it. 

Harold: Yeah, yeah we can do it.

**2h in**

**Gwen**

**Izzy**

**Justin**

**Leshawna**

**Lindsay**

**Noah**

**Vs.**

**Bridgette**

**Duncan**

**Geoff**

**Harold**

**Katie**

**Tyler**

**Super slow mode: 5 vibrations per minute.**

Harold: It's not that bad. I can do this.

Tyler: Oh Jesus Christ help me.

Leshawna: Yeah cry babies, get eliminated so we can win.

Duncan: Hold on, black lady, we're staying right here!

Gwen: We'll see about that!

**3h in**

**Gwen**

**Izzy**

**Justin**

**Leshawna**

**Lindsay**

**Noah**

**Vs.**

**Bridgette**

**Duncan**

**Geoff**

**Harold**

**Katie**

**Tyler**

**Very slow mode: 13 vibrations per minute**

Duncan: Hey I never asked you but how does it feel that a white girl has bigger boobs than you Leshawna?

Leshawna: She might have bigger boobs but she can never beat this booty

Lindsay: I know, I wish I could eat her ass all day.

Leshawna: In your dreams sister!

**4h in**

**Gwen**

**Izzy**

**Justin**

**Leshawna**

**Lindsay**

**Noah**

**Vs.**

**Bridgette**

**Duncan**

**Geoff**

**Harold**

**Katie**

**Tyler**

**Slow mode: 20 vibrations per minute.**

Tyler: Ok, I'm out! 

Harold: Me too!

Duncan: Don't you dare geek boy!

Harold: On second thought...

**5h in**

**Gwen**

**Izzy**

**Justin**

**Leshawna**

**Lindsay**

**Noah**

**Vs.**

**Bridgette**

**Duncan**

**Geoff**

**Harold**

**Katie**

**Less than medium mode: 30 vibrations per minute**

Harold: I'm out guys!

Duncan: God dammit!

**6h in**

**Gwen**

**Izzy**

**Justin**

**Leshawna**

**Lindsay**

**Noah**

**Vs.**

**Bridgette**

**Duncan**

**Geoff**

**Katie**

**Medium mode: 40 vibrations per minute**

Duncan: Ok, I'm down! 

Bridgette: Ok guys, we can still do this!

Geoff: Hell yeah!

Leshawna: Keep dreaming cowboy!

**7h in**

**Gwen**

**Izzy**

**Justin**

**Leshawna**

**Lindsay**

**Noah**

**Vs.**

**Bridgette**

**Geoff**

**Katie**

**More than medium: 50 vibrations per minute**

**Everybody cums for the first time.**

Katie: Someone give up already! 

Gwen: Not happening!

**8h in**

**Gwen**

**Izzy**

**Justin**

**Leshawna**

**Lindsay**

**Noah**

**Vs.**

**Bridgette**

**Geoff**

**Katie**

**Fast mode: 60 vibrations per minute**

**Everybody cums for the second time**

Gwen: We got this team!

Leshawna: Hell yeah we do!

**9h in**

**Gwen**

**Izzy**

**Justin**

**Leshawna**

**Lindsay**

**Noah**

**Vs.**

**Bridgette**

**Geoff**

**Katie**

**Very fast mode: 70 vibrations per 50 seconds**

**E** **verybody cums for the third time.**

Gwen: Sorry guys, I was a virgin at the start!

Noah: Yeah, sorry, I'm done too.

Leshawna: No worries, we're gonna beat them!

Bridgette: I want to see you try!

**10h in**

**Izzy**

**Justin**

**Leshawna**

**Lindsay**

**Vs.**

**Bridgette**

**Geoff**

**Katie**

**Super fast mode: 80 vibrations per 40 seconds**

**Everybody cums for the fourth and fifth time.**

Linday: I'm out!

Leshawna: Can't believe I'm saying this as a black girl but that was one orgasm too many!

Katie: Sorry team I can't cum anymore!

Bridgette: That's ok, go rest!

**11h in**

**Izzy**

**Justin**

**Vs.**

**Bridgette**

**Geoff**

**Earthquake mode: 90 vibrations per 30 seconds**

**Everybody cums for the sixth and seventh time**

Justin: I'm sorry, my penis is gonna break!

Geoff: Yeah, mine too.

Izzy: Just give up, you can't beat a sex crazed maniac!

Bridgette: You have no idea how much sex I had since I've been here! My pussy is numb!

**12h in**

**Izzy**

**Vs.**

**Bridgette**

**The girls cum for the eight, ninth and tenth time**

Izzy: How are you still holding on!

Bridgette: I told you I can't feel anything!

Izzy: Ok, I give up!

Chris: And Bridgette wins immunity for the Killer Bass which means I'll see the Screaming Ghopers tonight!

**The votes**

Gwen: I've made the deal with Noah to take out Leshawna and he fucked Justin again. After this it should be a clear shot to the merge either way.

Izzy: Bye Leshawna, I'm sorry!

Justin: Leshawna, sorry to say this but Noah's ass feels too good.

Leshawna: Justin, we're trying to get you out of here again, hopefully it works this time.

Lindsay: Sorry Leshawna, I'm gonna miss that booty.

Noah: Justin's dick feels amazing Leshawna, but you wouldn't know!

**The elimination**

Chris: I've reviewed the votes and Leshawna got 5 of them which means she's gonna get fucked!

**Gwen scissored with her and Lindsay rode her face and played with her nipples while Noah stuck her cock in her ass. Gwen came first and let Izzy take over. Noah came and filled her ass with a big load of cum and was followed by Lindsay. Izzy fucked Leshawna with her massive dick like a rabbit and then came in her filling her womb. She gets picked up by the helicopter.**

**Night**

**Duncan followed Gwen to the shower rooms, got naked and entered her stall as she was showering.**

Gwen: What the fuck Duncan?

Duncan: Please, Gwen, I need a hot girl to fuck me!

Gwen: Fine you pathetic specimen, but my hands, mouth, pussy and ass are going anywhere near that small bitch cock!

**Gwen got on her back and used her feet to stroke Duncan's 17cm cock. Duncan was pleased that a hot girl was finally touching his cock for once. Gwen was getting wet dominating Duncan but didn't want to show any weakness so she didn't touch herself. Duncan came on Gwen's feet covering them in cum. She put her feet in her mouth and made him eat his own cum. She then got up, turned him around and gave him a slap on the ass before pushing him out of the stall.**

* * *

**Confessional**

Duncan: I can't believe she did that, god!

Gwen: What a bitch boy!

* * *

_Chapter 12 is done. Leshawna is gone, I liked her a lot but at least Gwen's here. One more episode until the merge and couples start to happen. Any feedback is appreciated. Thanks for reading!_


	13. Episode 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Water sports and bestiality. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gwen  
> Size: D-cup  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >A-cup >20cm
> 
> Duncan  
> Size: 17 cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >D-cup 
> 
> Chris  
> Size: 9cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: gay  
> Preference: >18cm
> 
> Chef Hatchet  
> Size: 34cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: gay  
> Preference: >16cm
> 
> Geoff  
> Size: 9cm  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >C-cup >10cm
> 
> Lindsay  
> Size: J-cup  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >A-cup >1cm
> 
> Bridgette  
> Size: B-cup  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >A-cup >16cm
> 
> Izzy  
> Size: D-cup 26cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >G-cup >30cm
> 
> Harold  
> Size: 7cm  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >D-cup
> 
> Katie  
> Size: C-cup  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >A-cup >14cm
> 
> Tyler  
> Size: 10cm  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >F-cup
> 
> Justin  
> Size: 19cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: gay  
> Preference: >16cm
> 
> Noah  
> Size: 17cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >C-cup >18cm

**Sex sports**

**Morning**

**The Screaming Ghopers**

Gwen: It's one more challenge and then the merge.

Izzy: We need to pull together and win this!

Noah: Yeah, that would be the best!

**Later on**

Gwen: Do we actually want to win this or do we wanna loose and eliminate Justin?

Izzy: I think we should win and gain their vote!

Lindsay: But wouldn't Justin be a threat?

Gwen: He can only gain Geoff's and Noah's vote trough sex.

Izzy: Which means that the rest would vote for him as well.

Lindsay: So we should win and let them vote someone out.

Gwen: It's a plan then!

**The Killer Bass**

Bridgette: Hey, Katie do you think you could also make a deal with Harold in case we loose?

Katie: And let him fuck me tonight?

Bridgette: Yeah, like a threesome.

Katie: Sure, if it helps us vote someone out.

**Later on**

Katie: Hey, Harold, I wanna make a deal.

Harold: I'm all ears.

Katie: I'll let you fuck me tonight as well if you vote for Duncan.

Harold: I'll take it if I can fuck you right now as down payment!

Katie: Sex never hurt anyone!

* * *

**Confessional**

Harold: Of course I would've voted for Duncan either way but if I can get sex and also vote for Duncan than it's great! Hell, I hope we loose so I can vote that peace of shit off!

* * *

**Katie got down on her knees and unzipped his pants to reveal his 7cm erection. She started licking the tip of his cock but found out the need wasn't playing around as he grabbed her pigtails and made her deepthroath the whole thing. She was getting wet so she used her hands to masturbate. It wasn't long before she felt a hot stream of cum filling her mouth. Harold immediately pushed her off and onto the ground and pounded her without wasting a second. She was in shock from the sudden pleasure and wrapped her legs around Harold pulling him closer and pushing him deeper into her. They both moan and grunted until they reached they're climax at the same time Katie's pussy being filled with cum.**

Harold: You have my vote if we loose.

Katie: Thank you!

**The challenge**

Chris: Here's how it works! We set up three challenges that will test your abilities and we paired you up again. Gwen vs. Bridgette in a footjob competition. Lindsay against Geoff in water sports and Izzy against Tyler vs. Justin in a bestiality challenge. So Gwen and Bridgette, the one that makes the most men cum in two minutes using only their feet wins. Go!

**Bridgette and Gwen got down on their backs and got to work.**

Gwen: Wow Bridgette, your feet are so sexy, I could suck them all day! 

Bridgette: Thank you Gwen! Your feet are really nice too!

Gwen: Why didn't you want me to return the favor that one time?

Bridgette: Look Gwen, it's... complicated.

Gwen: What is?

Bridgette: I really wanna win this game.

Gwen: So?

Bridgette: I, I...

Gwen: You what?

Bridgette: I have feelings for you!

* * *

**Confessional**

Gwen: That came out of nowhere! I'm so happy tho!

Bridgette: I can't believe I said that!

* * *

Chris: And time is up! Gwen got three loads on her but Bridgette's surfer feet got her 10 loads! That's a definitive win! Up next Lindsay against Geoff! You have to take as many piss streams on you as possible. The person that gives up first loses the round!

**Lindsay takes her streams in her pussy so she doesn't throw up while Geoff takes his loads all over his body and gets covered in urine even getting some in his mouth. Lindsay takes it fairly well thinking to herself the fluid flowing inside of her is just cum. Geoff is barely able to resist and eventually says he gives up which allows a guy to pee in his mouth.**

Chris: Geoff gave up, Screaming Ghopers win! Alright, tiebreaker, Tyler vs. Justin. You have to hang on the underside of a moose and take it's cock in your ass as it's rampaging. The one who lasts the longest wins immunity for their team!

**Tyler goes first and overcomes his fear for the team taking the moose's 35cm cock. He tries to hold on as the cock goes in and out of his ass tugging at his insides. The moose eventually releases a load inside him and Tyler is disgusted and gives up letting go.**

Chris: Alright Justin, the time to beat is 0:59 seconds!

Justin: No worries, I got this!

**Justin gets on the moose and takes the cock in his asshole with no problem. He reaches the 30 second mark before he shows any sign of weakness. The moose cums in his asshole and makes Justin cum as well. He barely reaches the 59 second mark and his final time after both him and the moose cum is 1:20.**

Chris: And with that the Screaming Ghopers win the last team challenge, and the last team immunity which means, Killer Bass, that I'll see you at the last team elimination!

**The votes**

Bridgette: Goodbye Duncan, I'm making it to the merge, and maybe I'm making it inside Gwen's pants!

Duncan: Tyler messed the fuck up today!

Geoff: Duncan, I'm halfway there and it's not just a prayer.

Harold: You have no place in this game douchebag!

Katie: Duncan, you have to go.

Tyler: Geoff lost the second round so I think it's half his fault there!

**The elimination**

Chris: The person leaving with 4 votes is Duncan. Bet this will remind you of juvie!

**Bridgette rides his face while Geoff stick his dick in his ass and Katie rides his dick while making out with Bridgette. Geoff cums first filling Duncan's ass with cum. Katie cums next and goes over to suck in Bridgette's niplles pushing her over the edge at the same time as Duncan filling her pussy with cum before the helicopter picks him up.**

**Night**

**Geoffq enters the ladies cabin and immediately sticks his cock in Bridgette's mouth and signals Katie to lick his balls.**

Harold: Yeah, just like that girls. But everyone deserves a taste of my cock so switch.

**The girls switch places and Bridgette licks his balls as Katie sucks his cock and then they do a double blowjob. As Harold is about to cum they get in front and wait for his cum which paints their faces white. Harold lays down and Katie rides his cock with her ass** **while Bridgette licks her pussy. Harold grabs her hips and controls her motions until they both cum Katie getting an ass full of cum and Bridgette a face full of Katie's juices. The girls then switch places until Bridgette cums again at the same time as Harold.**

Harold: Good work girls!

**He gives both of their pussies a slap before leaving.**

* * *

**Confessional**

Bridgette: I know another thing to look foward to with the merge. Not having to fuck Harold. That will be great.

* * *

_Chapter 13_ _is done and Duncan is gone. Next up the merge. Some spicy stuff coming up next. Any feedback is appreciated. Thanks for reading!_


	14. Episode 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some really sexy food, you'll find out what that means. Bestiality is involved. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gwen  
> Size: D-cup  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >A-cup >20cm
> 
> Chris  
> Size: 9cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: gay  
> Preference: >18cm
> 
> Chef Hatchet  
> Size: 34cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: gay  
> Preference: >16cm
> 
> Geoff  
> Size: 9cm  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >C-cup >10cm
> 
> Lindsay  
> Size: J-cup  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >A-cup >1cm
> 
> Bridgette  
> Size: B-cup  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >A-cup >16cm
> 
> Izzy  
> Size: D-cup 26cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >G-cup >30cm
> 
> Harold  
> Size: 7cm  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >D-cup
> 
> Katie  
> Size: C-cup  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >A-cup >14cm
> 
> Tyler  
> Size: 10cm  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >F-cup
> 
> Justin  
> Size: 19cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: gay  
> Preference: >16cm
> 
> Noah  
> Size: 17cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >C-cup >18cm

**Sexy meal**

**Morning**

**Lindsay was feeling horny and went behind Izzy and started massaging her butt while grabbing her balls with one hand. Izzy's erection eventually rose through her skirt and Lindsay went in front of her and started sucking her cock but Izzy had an even better idea. Izzy pushed Lindsay down and climbed on top of her in the 69 position sticking her cock in her mouth while also licking her pussy. After a short time b** **oth of the girls came with a powerful orgasm Lindsay almost chocking on the huge load. Izzy wasn't finished and Lindsay didn't want her to be. She pushed Izzy down on the ground and put her legs over her head making her hold her ass open with her hands. She immediately after plunged her cock into asshole, relentlessly fucking the blonde making shake to her core from pleasure. At one point she switched positions and fucked her while standing horizontally over her so that she could stick a foot in her mouth, which the blonde licked eagerly. Eventually Lindsay came and the Izzy pulled out dumping her load on her face, gave her a slap, leaving a red mark and left her in her own filth.**

* * *

**Confessional**

Lindsay: Izzy is just the best! She's always there for me!

Izzy: Lindsay is a great friend! And an even greater fuck doll!

* * *

**The challenge**

Chris: So today we have a reward challenge! There will be two teams, guys vs. girls, you will all be eating some special food! If you refuse to eat you're out, the first team to still have members left wins the challenge and a night on a yacht! Go!

* * *

**Confessional**

Gwen: I need to win that and confess to Bridgette that I feel the same way!

Noah: I need to win that and confess to Justin how I feel about him!

* * *

**Round 1**

**Gwen**

**Izzy**

**Lindsay**

**Bridgette**

**Katie**

**Vs.**

**Justin**

**Noah**

**Geoff**

**Harold**

**Tyler**

Chris: First round is some 31cm BBC cock! 

Tyler: I'm sorry guys, I can't do this! 

Harold: Me neither, I have to go!

**The rest of the campers suck the cock with no problem and get a big juicy load on their face.**

**Round 2**

**Gwen**

**Izzy**

**Lindsay**

**Bridgette**

**Katie**

**Vs.**

**Justin**

**Noah**

**Geoff**

Chris: Round two brings about a nice pussy for you to eat.

Justin: I'm sorry guys, I'm out!

**The other campers lick the pussies and get their face splattered on their face.**

**Round 3**

**Gwen**

**Izzy**

**Lindsay**

**Bridgette**

**Katie**

**Vs.**

**Noah**

**Geoff**

Chris: Up next some dog cock!

Bridgette: Sorry guys, the poor dog doesn't want this!

**The rest suck the delicious dog cock and get some dog sperm as a reward.**

**Round 4**

**Gwen**

**Izzy**

**Lindsay**

**Katie**

**Vs.**

**Noah**

**Geoff**

Chris: How about a nice pig cock?

Gwen: That's fucking disgusting, I can't do this, look at it!

Lindsay: Yeah, I have to agree with Gwen on this one!

Katie: I'm out too!

**The rest suck the pig cock and get a nice load of cum on their face.**

**Round 5**

**Izzy**

**Vs.**

**Noah**

**Geoff**

Chris: The final round, 50cm horse cock!

Geoff: Sorry, Noah, I can't do this.

Noah: No worries, I got this!

**Izzy and Noah both suck the cock and get a face full of horse cum.**

Chris: Well, it appears like we have a tie. Here's how this works. An 100cm dildo. The camper who gets it down their throat the farthest wins the challenge.

**Both campers start sucking the dildo and get the first 23cm down easy. Noah takes a slight advantage taking 40cm. Izzy doesn't let up and forces down 55cm. Noah takes it slowly while Izzy keeps trying to force it down until she eventually throws up. When she looks at Noah he beat her with 59cm.**

Chris: The guys win the night on the yacht!

Izzy: How the hell did you do that?

Noah: Love can make you do great things!

* * *

**Confessional**

Noah: I can't believe I won! I'll tell Justin how I feel tonight.

Gwen: I can't believe we lost! Bridgette will have to wait for the perfect time! She deserves it!

* * *

**Night**

**Noah walks into Justin's room onand the yacht and catches him jacking off his 19cm and his 17cm erection immediately rises.**

Justin: What is it Noah? 

**Justin kept jacking off his cock and Noah watched his motions drooling.**

Justin: You make it too obvious when you want to fuck!

Noah: No, it's not that.

**Justin stops stroking.**

Justin: What is it?

Noah: I kinda... have feelings for you!

Justin: I... I have feelings for you too!

Noah: Really?!

Justin: Yeah man! You're amazing! And your dick is too! And it's also delicious!

Noah: Yours is too, especially your cum!

Justin: So...

**Justin stroke Noah's dick through his pants.**

Noah: Yeah, let me get it out!

**Noah took his dick out and slapped Justin's face with it, Justin starting to drool. He started sucking it and not before long Noah grabbed the back of his head and made him deepthroath it.**

Noah: Your mouth feels amazing!

**Noah moaned and grunted until he finally reached his orgasm and came in Justin's mouth feeling it with cum. Justin wiped the cum dripping from his mouth and turned around to see Noah standing on his knees using his hands to hold his butthole, his face on the ground.**

Noah: Don't hold back, babe!

Justin: I won't, don't worry!

**Justin sat vertically over him putting one of his feet on his face and fucking him with all his might.**

Justin: God, I love your tight ass!

Noah: I love your big cock!

**Justin continued fucking him until he came in his ass filling with cum. After that Justin licked his ass clean of cum and they went to the bed were they fell asleep naked in each other's arms.**

_There we go. Took me a while to finish this one because of school. Our first couple is here. I have two more planned this season if the elimination order doesn't screw them up. Anyway time for the return! Any feedback is appreciated. Thanks for reading!_


	15. Episode 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two contestants return and there are again a lot of fetishes that I don't have the time to list. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gwen  
> Size: D-cup  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >A-cup >20cm
> 
> Duncan  
> Size: 17 cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >D-cup 
> 
> Chris  
> Size: 9cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: gay  
> Preference: >18cm
> 
> Chef Hatchet  
> Size: 34cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: gay  
> Preference: >16cm
> 
> Geoff  
> Size: 9cm  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >C-cup >10cm
> 
> Lindsay  
> Size: J-cup  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >A-cup >1cm
> 
> Bridgette  
> Size: B-cup  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >A-cup >16cm
> 
> Izzy  
> Size: D-cup 26cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >G-cup >30cm
> 
> Harold  
> Size: 7cm  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >D-cup
> 
> Katie  
> Size: C-cup  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >A-cup >14cm
> 
> Tyler  
> Size: 10cm  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >F-cup
> 
> Justin  
> Size: 19cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: gay  
> Preference: >16cm
> 
> Noah  
> Size: 17cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >C-cup >18cm
> 
> Ezekiel  
> Size: 1cm  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >F-cup

_Ok, so here's how I'll do things, I'll have a return each season. You can vote one contestant to return to the show. If I get at least 10 votes, I'll know enough people are watching this so at the end I'll let you pick the winner. Voting ends on the morning of the 8th. In the mean time I'll do some one shots._

[One ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990720/chapters/54965893) [shots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990720/chapters/54965893)

[Futa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990759/chapters/54966004) [ one ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990759/chapters/54966004) [shots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990759/chapters/54966004)

**Start vote**

**02.03.2020.**

**Ezekiel-1 vote**

**03.03.2020.**

**Ezekiel-1 vote**

**04.03.2020.**

**Ezekiel- 1 vote**

**05.03.2020.**

**Ezekiel- 1 vote**

**06.03.2020.**

**Ezekiel- 1 vote**

**Duncan- 1 vote**

**07.03.2020.**

**Ezekiel- 1 vote**

**Duncan- 1 vote**

**Stop vote**

**No sex, no immunity**

**Morning**

Katie: Hi Izzy!

Izzy: Hi Katie, what's up?

**Katie looked at Izzy's cock dangling under her skirt.**

Katie: I was wondering if you could maybe, sorta... screw me...

Izzy: You know I only fuck slaves, right?

Katie: Well yeah!

**Katie pulled down Izzy's skirt and started stroking her massive cock.**

Izzy: Well, that's good! If you wanna put me to sleep! 

Katie: It's really big, I'm just warm-

**Izzy cuts her off by grabbing her ponytails and slamming her head all the way down her dick.**

Izzy: Slaves don't deserve to warm up! You're here to please your master, slut!

**Katie was chocking on her cock as she slipped her fingers down in her pants to masturbate. Izzy was getting close. She pushed Katie down and inserted her foot in her pussy to allow for easier penetration.**

Izzy: You like that, slut?

Katie: Yeah, let me return the favor!

**Katie raised her feet in the air and wrapped them around Izzy's cock after which she started stroking her.**

Izzy: Fuck, if you keep doing that I'm gonna... CUM! 

**Izzy let out a big load all over Katie's body.**

Izzy: Well, aren't you a lucky slave! You get to have two loads dried on your body! 

**Izzy thrusted her cock in Katie's pussy, leaned forward, grabbed her ponytails and pulled her into a deep kiss. The girls moaned against each others mouths as they fucked on the grass. Izzy got close and pulled out cumming on Katie's hair.**

Izzy: Now you're gonna let my fucking cum dry on your face, got it?

Katie: Yes, master! I'm a good girl! 

Izzy: Glad to see you learn fast!

* * *

**Confessional**

Izzy: I'm always glad to add more people to my harem!

* * *

**The challenge**

Chris: First off, two contestants are coming back! By audience demand: it's Duncan and Ezekiel!

Duncan: What's up people, I'm gonna get revenge on my team for voting me out!

Ezekiel: Hi, I'm back guys, I can't wait to fuck some more!

Chris: It's great to have you back guys, now, you're all gonna spin a wheel that has sex themed challenges on it! If you refuse to do the challenge or can't complete it you are out, if you're the last one standing you win immunity! Let's start the challenge!

**Round 1**

**Gwen**

**Izzy**

**Justin**

**Lindsay**

**Noah**

**Bridgette**

**Duncan**

**Ezekiel**

**Geoff**

**Harold**

**Katie**

**Tyler**

Chris: Your challenge is to make someone cum in one minute!

Gwen: Anybody?

Chris: Anybody.

**Gwen walks over to Ezekiel and gives him a boobjob, it doesn't take long before he cums between her breasts.**

Chris: Gwen passes, Izzy you have to let a cow give you a blowjob!

**Izzy immediately sticks her cock inside the cow's mouth. The cow instinctively licks it. Izzy grabs the cow's head and gently pushes it down her cock. Izzy eventually cums in the cow's mouth and it swallows.**

Chris: Justin, you have to suck a bear!

**Justin goes up to the bear and sucks it off until it comes on his face.**

Chris: Lindsay, give a titjob to a horse!

**Lindsay puts her boobs on the horse's cock and moves them up and down getting a huge facial.**

Chris: Noah, you have to let worms crawl inside your ass!

Noah: Sorry Justin, win this for me, okay?

Justin: I will, don't worry!

Chris: Bridgette, 69 a lion!

**Bridgette gets on the lion and licks it's cock while he licks her pussy and they both cum together.**

Chris: Duncan, give a footjob to-

Duncan: Nope!

Chris: Alright, Ezekiel, let a snapping turtle give you a blowjob.

Ezekiel: No thanks!

Chris: Cool, Geoff, put leeches on your cock for a minute.

**Geoff lasts 20s before giving up.**

Chris: Harold, fuck a cat!

Harold: No, I'm good!

Chris: Katie, insert an eel in your ass!

Katie: None of that tentacle stuff for me!

Chris: Tyler, eat out a goat!

Tyler: Never!

Chris: That concludes round 1, the one's who passed, follow me to the second wheel!

**Round 2**

**Gwen**

**Izzy**

**Justin**

**Lindsay**

**Bridgette**

Chris: Gwen, pee on yourself!

Gwen: Thanks, but I'll pass!

Chris: Izzy, fuck a chicken!

**Izzy inserts her cock in the chicken's ass and fucks it till she cums.**

Chris: Justin, get spitroasted by two BBC's!

**Justin takes the two cocks felling his stomach fill up with cum.**

Chris: Lindsay, get pissed bukkaked!

Lindsay: I'm out!

Chris: Bridgette, fuck an elephant!

Bridgette: I'm sorry, but no!

Chris: That's round two, the finalists can follow me!

**Round 3**

**Izzy**

**Justin**

Chris: Suck off a 12 year old!

Izzy: Nope!

Chris: You're possibly giving the win to Justin!

Izzy: I'm not getting dominated by a kid!

Chris: Ok, Justin, drink a bowl of pee!

**Justin drinks the bowl and licks it clean.**

Chris: And Justin wins immunity! He can't be voted tonight!

**The voting**

Gwen: Got intel from Bridgette that her alliance is voting for Izzy tonight, I'm gonna do that and convince Lindsay to join their alliance with me, then I'll get rid of them along the way until I get into the final two with Bridge! It's perfect!

Izzy: Three words! Youareallied withJustincause you'reacouple!

Justin: Izzy, she's crazy and would do pretty much anything to win! We're lucky she slipped up!

Lindsay: Izzy said we're voting for Noah!

Noah: Goodbye crazy maniac!

Bridgette: Izzy needs to just be gone, she's the biggest challenge!

Duncan: We're starting with Bridgette! 

Ezekiel: Duncan, I don't want him to vote me out!

Geoff: Izzy is practically out already!

Harold: Duncan's back and he's going out again!

Katie: It's Izzy's turn today!

Tyler: After analyzing threats the biggest is Izzy!

**The elimination**

Chris: The person out with 7 votes is Izzy.

**Gwen rides Izzy's cock while Justin takes her ass and Noah her face. Noah cums and then goes over to facefuck Justin while Lindsay takes his place. Justin cums at the same time as Noah and Geoff takes his place. Lindsay cums and Bridgette takes her place. She kisses Gwen and they play with each other's boobs and they cum at the same time. Katie takes Gwen's place as Geoff cums. Finally, Katie and Izzy cum at the same time, Izzy filling Katie's womb with cum and then gets taken away by the helicopter.**

**Night**

Gwen: Hi Lindsay, can I give persuade you to join an alliance with me, Bridgette, Geoff and Katie since Izzy got eliminated?

Lindsay: You found one already?

Gwen: Yeah!

**Gwen takes of Lindsay's clothes and licks her pussy. Lindsay pushes her head further in with one hand and fondles her breasts with the other. Gwen then climbs on top of Lindsay and 69's with her until they both cum.**

Gwen: So, are you in?

Lindsay: Yeah, that was the best!

Gwen: Great, see you tomorrow!

_And with that the last futa is gone. Kind of makes me sad. I wanna mention that I'll be focusing on this series and after I finish it I'll write all the one shot requests. Any feedback is appreciated. Thanks for reading!_


	16. Episode 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bestiality again, Jesus, there's just too much opportunity for it. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gwen  
> Size: D-cup  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >A-cup >20cm
> 
> Duncan  
> Size: 17 cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >D-cup 
> 
> Chris  
> Size: 9cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: gay  
> Preference: >18cm
> 
> Chef Hatchet  
> Size: 34cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: gay  
> Preference: >16cm
> 
> Geoff  
> Size: 9cm  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >C-cup >10cm
> 
> Lindsay  
> Size: J-cup  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >A-cup >1cm
> 
> Bridgette  
> Size: B-cup  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >A-cup >16cm
> 
> Harold  
> Size: 7cm  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >D-cup
> 
> Katie  
> Size: C-cup  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >A-cup >14cm
> 
> Tyler  
> Size: 10cm  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >F-cup
> 
> Justin  
> Size: 19cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: gay  
> Preference: >16cm
> 
> Noah  
> Size: 17cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >C-cup >18cm
> 
> Ezekiel  
> Size: 1cm  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >F-cup

**Search and have sex**

**Morning**

Bridgette: Hey Ezekiel, I believe me and Katie still owe you a threesome.

Ezekiel: Oh, yeah, almost forgot about that!

Katie: Well then, shall we start?

**Katie unzips Ezekiel's pants and pulls out his one centimeter cock while Bridgette starts making out with him. Katie and Bridgette both slip they're hands in their pants and start masturbating. Ezekiel lets out his load and fills Katie's mouth with his cum.**

Bridgette: Did you enjoy that?

Ezekiel: Yes, that was amazing!

Katie: Well get ready cause we have a little game!

**Bridgette and Katie lay down on top of each other grinding their pussies together.**

Bridgette: You're gonna stick your cock in between our pussies and fuck us both at the same time and at the end you can choose who you'll cum inside.

**Ezekiel starts fucking the pussies and Bridgette and Katie start making out. All three of them moan as the two girls cum together shortly followed by Ezekiel who cums in Bridgette's pussy.**

Bridgette: Thank you for choosing me, see you around!

Ezekiel: Thanks girls, that was great!

**The challenge**

Chris: In today's challenge you will all take out a random card that has an animal drawn on it, you will have to make the animal cum to get a key, the first one to bring back the key wins immunity! Go, go, go!

 **Gwen gets the dog, she finds it on a cliff and gives it a blowjob while playing with it's balls. She makes him release his load on her face and hair. Justin gets the monkey and finds in a tree. He lets the monkey put it's cock in his ass and gets it to cut inside him. Lindsay gets the horse and finds it eating grass. She uses her boobs to jerk his cock and gets completely covered by it's huge load. Noah gets the fox. He finds it in it's hole and it won't get out so he uses his feet to jerk it off which takes a little bit but eventually his feet are covered in the fox's cum. Bridgette gets the bear and find it in a cave. She lets it's massive dick enter her pussy knowing it's the fastest way and she quickly feels her womb filled with bear seed. Geoff gets the crocodile and finds it in a lake. Since he can't hold his breath long enough he uses his hands to jerk it off until it cums in the water. Katie gets the bull and finds it in the forest. She kneels down and gives it a blowjob. The bull cums on her face and clothes covering her in cum.** **Duncan, Ezekiel, Harold and Tyler refuse to do the challenge.**

Chris: And the camper that brought back the key the fastest is... Justin! He wins immunity again, the rest of you are in danger.

**The voting**

Gwen: Noah and Justin are obviously in an alliance, if we can't vote Justin out, we'll take out his boyfriend.

Justin: Our biggest threat is Lindsay because of her huge boobs.

Lindsay: My alliance said we should vote out Noah.

Noah: Sorry blondie, but it's time to go.

Bridgette: And goodbye Noah!

Duncan: And goodbye Bridgette!

Ezekiel: Duncan needs to go, he just needs to.

Geoff: Noah, it's time to leave!

Harold: Duncan 100%!

Katie: Noah is in an alliance, well there's only one alliance, ours!

Tyler: Noah should go so Justin can follow!

**The elimination**

Chris: The person leaving tonight with 6 votes is... Noah!

**Gwen takes his cock while Justin enters his ass and Lindsay his face. Lindsay comes first and Bridgette takes her place making out with Gwen and playing with each other's boobs. They both came together Geoff taking his face and Katie his cock. Geoff cums filling his mouth followed shortly by Katie and Noah at the same time. Finally Justin fills his ass and kisses him as he gets taken away by the helicopter.**

Noah: Stay strong babe, you can do this!

Justin: I'll see you home with the million!

* * *

**Confessional**

Justin: It was only a matter of time before the rest voted him out to get me down but I gotta stay strong. For Noah!

* * *

**Night**

Duncan: Hey Gwen!

Gwen: What? 

Duncan: I was thinking...

Gwen: No, you can watch me masturbate and jerk off that's all.

Duncan: Fine...

**Gwen and Duncan get undressed and sit across from each other. Gwen uses her right hand to finger her pussy and her left hand to play with her breasts sucking on her nipples while Duncan jerks off to the view.**

Gwen: Are you enjoying the view?

Duncan: Yeah, but I don't understand why you don't wanna be with me!

Gwen: First off, you're small!

Duncan: Am not!

Gwen: Whatever! Second off, I already like someone.

Duncan: Who?

Gwen: As if I'd tell you, just keep stroking!

**Duncan keeps masturbating together with Gwen until they both cum.**

Gwen: You're not leaving that mess on the floor, eat it!

Duncan: No way!

**Gwen pushes him down and uses her foot to keep his head on the ground until he eats it and then lets him up.**

Duncan: You're horrible!

Gwen: Then why do you keep coming back?

Duncan: Whatever, I'm going to sleep!

_There's episode 16 done. The random number generator likes Justin apparently, or maybe not since Noah got eliminated. Any feedback is appreciated. Thanks for reading!_


	17. Episode 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No major fetishes to see here but still a lot of sex filled fun! Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gwen  
> Size: D-cup  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >A-cup >20cm
> 
> Duncan  
> Size: 17 cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >D-cup 
> 
> Chris  
> Size: 9cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: gay  
> Preference: >18cm
> 
> Chef Hatchet  
> Size: 34cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: gay  
> Preference: >16cm
> 
> Geoff  
> Size: 9cm  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >C-cup >10cm
> 
> Lindsay  
> Size: J-cup  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >A-cup >1cm
> 
> Bridgette  
> Size: B-cup  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >A-cup >16cm
> 
> Harold  
> Size: 7cm  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >D-cup
> 
> Katie  
> Size: C-cup  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >A-cup >14cm
> 
> Tyler  
> Size: 10cm  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >F-cup
> 
> Justin  
> Size: 19cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: gay  
> Preference: >16cm
> 
> Ezekiel  
> Size: 1cm  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >F-cup

**Hide and don't get fucked**

**Morning**

Katie: What's wrong Bridgette?

Bridgette: I have feelings for this girl, but I don't know how to tell her.

Katie: So assuming it's not me, it can only be Gwen or Lindsay.

Bridgette: I can't tell you who it is.

Katie: Look, I think you should relieve a little bit of that stress.

**Katie takes of her clothes and then takes of Bridgette's as well. She then starts to suck and play with Bridgette's nipples while using one hand to finger her pussy.**

Bridgette: Oh my god, you're amazing!

Katie: Thanks! I have a lot of experience!

Bridgette: I'm...I'm gonna...CUM!

**After Bridgette came Katie laid down on her back and pushed Bridgette's face in her pussy while putting her legs over her back so she couldn't get up.**

Katie: That feels great, I'm sure that girl is going to love you!

**Katie moans as Bridgette licks her pussy and she eventually explodes over her face. She then pushes Bridgette on her back and starts scissoring with her.**

Bridgette: Thank you Katie, I really needed this!

Katie: No problem, it's my pleasure.

**The two girls moan as they grind against each other until they eventually cum at the same time with a powerful orgasm.**

Katie: So, when are you gonna tell her?

Bridgette: I don't think I'm prepared yet.

Katie: Well, the way this competition is, time may not be on your side.

Bridgette: We are in the same alliance so...

Katie: I'm just saying, you should really think about how much time you have left to confess.

**The challenge**

Chris: In today's challenge you will be hiding from this dude with a 30cm cock. If he finds you he will fuck you. You're challenge is to get to the deck without him fucking you. If you do that you win immunity. Not all hope is lost if he fucks you. You will then be able to search for other contestants as well. If you fuck a contestant you also get immunity. You have one minute to hide! Go!

**Gwen hides in the cafeteria with Bridgette. Lindsay, Geoff and Katie hide in a tree. Duncan hides in a cave and drags Harold with him as a meatshield. Ezekiel hides behind a bush. Tyler, Harold and Justin hide under the deck and get out as soon as the seeker leaves winning immunity. Ezekiel gets caught and pushed to the ground the seekers dick entering his ass while the man jerks off his tiny cock. Ezekiel screams from pain and tries to get away but can't. The man starts sucking his cock until he fills his mouth and then also cums and walks away. He then wanders into the cave where he finds Duncan and Harold. Duncan tries to push Harold but sees his laces are tied and trips. Harold laughs and runs away winning immunity as the seeker enters Duncan's asshole. Lindsay, Geoff and Katie hear Duncan being raped and run away winning immunity. The seeker turns Duncan's head around and kisses him as he cums in his asshole before he leaves. The final place he wanders in is the cafeteria where he spots Bridgette first and raises her up above his cock plunging his cock in her pussy as he makes out with her.**

Bridgette: Gwen, run!!

Gwen: I can't leave you!

Bridgette: It's already too late, save yourself!

**Gwen runs away winning immunity as the seeker cums in Bridgette's pussy.**

Chris: 7 campers won immunity which means Bridgette, Duncan and Ezekiel, you're in danger tonight!

**The votes**

Gwen: We know Harold will vote out Duncan so it's our best shot!

Justin: Biggest threat is Bridgette, I need her gone!

Lindsay: They said we should vote for Duncan.

Bridgette: Please let Duncan leave! Please!

Duncan: Bridgette, I've got you this time!

Ezekiel: Well of course I'm not voting Bridgette out!

Geoff: Duncan needs to leave otherwise our alliance might go down!

Harold: As always it's Duncan!

Katie: We need Duncan to leave!

Tyler: Bridgette is way too nice for her own good!

**The elimination**

Chris: The camper out with 7 votes is Duncan...again...so he gets fucked...again. Tough luck buddy!

**Gwen rides his cock while Justin sticks his cock in his ass and Lindsay rides his face. Lindsay cums first and she gets replaced by Bridgette who starts making out with Gwen and they play with each other's boobs. Justin cums next and gets replaced by Geoff. He is soon followed by Bridgette who gets replaced with Katie. Geoff cums in Duncan's asshole and is followed closely by Katie. Finally Gwen and Duncan cum at the same time, Duncan finally filling Gwen's pussy with cum before he gets taken away by the chopper.**

* * *

**Confessional**

Bridgette: I told myself that if I survive I'll tell Gwen but there's five of us in the alliance, we're definitely all safe so there's no reason to rush this, plus it wasn't even a close vote!

* * *

**Night**

Lindsay: Hey Bridgette, you know, Izzy used to be my master and now she's gone and you seem to be the leader of this alliance so I was wondering if you could be my master.

Bridgette: Well I wouldn't call myself that, but sure!

Lindsay: Yey, I'm so happy!

**Bridgette tied Lindsay up with a vibrator in her pussy and a buttplug in her ass using a paddle to constantly spank her. To muffle the sounds she put a ballgag in her mouth.**

Bridgette: You like that bitch, you like it? Don't forget you're not allowed to cum until I fucking say so!

**Lindsay was moaning harder and harder her sounds being muffled by the gag. After a while she made frequent incoherent words to let Bridgette know she wanted to speak.**

Bridgette: What is it, slave?

Lindsay: Please let me cum, master!

Bridgette: Fine, you may cum!

**Lindsay came painting the floor with her juices and then went to sleep next to Bridgette.**

Lindsay: Your a much better master than Izzy!

Bridgette: Thanks, you're a good slave as well!

_Episode 17 done! Duncan left...again. The last nine. Getting really close to the end. Any feedback is appreciated. Thanks for reading!_


	18. Episode 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shock play warning. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gwen  
> Size: D-cup  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >A-cup >20cm
> 
> Chris  
> Size: 9cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: gay  
> Preference: >18cm
> 
> Chef Hatchet  
> Size: 34cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: gay  
> Preference: >16cm
> 
> Geoff  
> Size: 9cm  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >C-cup >10cm
> 
> Lindsay  
> Size: J-cup  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >A-cup >1cm
> 
> Bridgette  
> Size: B-cup  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >A-cup >16cm
> 
> Harold  
> Size: 7cm  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >D-cup
> 
> Katie  
> Size: C-cup  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >A-cup >14cm
> 
> Tyler  
> Size: 10cm  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >F-cup
> 
> Justin  
> Size: 19cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: gay  
> Preference: >16cm
> 
> Ezekiel  
> Size: 1cm  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >F-cup

**Dirty riding**

**Morning**

Katie: Hey Bridgette, I heard you made Lindsay your slave!

Bridgette: Yeah, mean she asked me to!

Katie: Is she the one you like? 

Bridgette: You know I can't answer that!

Katie: Well, anyway, I was also Izzy's slave for a little amount of time so it's only fair you make me yours!

Bridgette: You asked for it!

**Bridgette tied Katie up with her hands and legs behind her back. She attached nipple clamps to her nipples that connected and attached to a 1kg weight. She then shoved a 18cm vibrating dildo in her pussy and a vibrating buttplug in her ass. She put a ballgag in her mouth and finally she took a shock wand and began electrifying the sides of her belly with 20v.**

Bridgette: Now remember, you only cum when I tell you to!

**Katie's moans and screams where muffled out by the ballgag. Bridgette moved from the sides of her belly and electrified her bellybutton. Katie was on the verge of cumming and could barely hold on.**

Bridgette: Hold on, I'm not done with you, or do you wanna get punished?

**Katie couldn't hold on and came.**

Bridgette: Bad slaves get punished!

**Bridgette took out Katie's dildo and shoved the wand in her pussy for then seconds making her cum another 2 times.**

Katie: I had no idea you could be so dirty!

Bridgette: You have a lot to learn!

* * *

**Confessional**

Bridgette: I may be nice on the outside, but I'm hard on the inside! If that makes sense.

* * *

**The challenge**

Chris: Today you will all build a bike, when you're done you will draw names from a hat and whose name you choose, you have to ride their bike. The contestant's bikes that make it will move onto the second round where they will ride their own bike. The last player to finish or the player that doesn't finish the second round gets eliminated. Go!

**Gwen makes a bike that has tentacles that fuck you while you ride it and Bridgette is the rider. Justin makes a bike that has a spiked dildo and Gwen is the rider. Lindsay makes a bike that has a dildo that constantly goes up and down instead of a seat and Katie is the rider. Bridgette makes a bike that shocks your pussy and Justin is the rider. Ezekiel makes a bike that has a dildo for a seat and Harold is the rider. Geoff makes a bike that fists your pussy and Lindsay is the rider. Harold makes a bike that cums on you the whole time and Ezekiel rides it. Katie makes a bike that doesn't have a seat and Tyler is the rider and Tyler makes a bike that has a 34cm dildo instead of a seat and Geoff is the rider. Bridgette endures Gwen's tentacles and cums a second after the finish line. Gwen takes the spiked dildo in her ass and manages to make it to the end. Katie manages not to cum on Lindsay's bike and makes it to the end. Justin can't endure the shocks of Bridgette's bike and falls over. She is safe. Harold endures Ezekiel's dildo and makes it over the finish line. Lindsay cums from the fisting on Geoff's bike and falls over right before the finish line. He is safe. Ezekiel is blinded by the cum on Harold's bike and can't finish. He is safe. Tyler can endure the metal pipe up his ass and makes it on Katie's bike. Geoff manages with the giant dildo on Tyler's bike and reaches the end.**

**Round 2**

**Gwen: Tentacle bike**

**Justin: Spiked dildo bike**

**Lindsay: Fucking dildo bike**

**Ezekiel: Dildo bike**

**Katie: No seat bike**

**Tyler: 34cm dildo bike**

Chris: For the second round is a 3km ride trough a bumpy terrain!

**Lindsay makes it trough first with no problems. Justin almost falls over from the pain but manages to make it second. Gwen cums twice and has to stop to rest but makes it third. Katie cums 4 times and makes it fourth just 1 minute after Gwen. Ezekiel moves really slow on the bike but makes it fifth. Tyler can only make it 1km before giving up.**

Chris: And that means Tyler is eliminated! Tonight you'll fuck him!

**The elimination**

**Gwen rides his dick while Justin enters his tight asshole and Lindsay rides his face. Lindsay cums first and gets replaced by Bridgette who makes out with Gwen and they play with each other's boobs. Justin cums next fillings Tyler's ass with his sperm and gets replaced by Geoff. Gwen follows Justin closely and is replaced by Katie. Bridgette doesn't last much longer and cums as well. Geoff cums soon after that giving Tyler's ass a second load. The last one to cum is Katie at the same time as Tyler who fills her womb before he gets taken away by the helicopter.**

**Night**

**Harold was jacking off in the bathroom when Katie walks in.**

Katie: Sorry, I didn't know you were here! I'll just leave!

Harold: Actually, maybe you can help me out!

Katie: Sure, I don't see why not!

**Katie got down on her knees and started sucking his cock. Harold grabbed her pigtails and made her deeptroath his dick and choke on it.**

Harold: Oh my god, you're so good at sucking cock! 

**Katie kept gagging and choking on his dick until he came a hot load in his mouth.**

Katie: Well, it's time to go!

Harold: I'm not done yet!

**Harold pushed her down on the ground and fingered her pussy until it was wet enough and plunged his dick into it thrusting in and out.**

Harold: Oh my god, you're so fucking tight!

Katie: It's because I mostly fuck only girls!

**Harold kept fucking her hard until he came inside her.**

Harold: Thanks! That was great! 

Katie: No problem!

_Episode 18 is done! I couldn't write the past two days because of homework but I'm back in business. This was the hardest one to write because of the challenge. With this Tyler is gone. Any feedback is appreciated. Thanks for reading!_


	19. Episode 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unless psycho raper killer counts as a fetish no warning needs to be issued. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gwen  
> Size: D-cup  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >A-cup >20cm
> 
> Chris  
> Size: 9cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: gay  
> Preference: >18cm
> 
> Chef Hatchet  
> Size: 34cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: gay  
> Preference: >16cm
> 
> Geoff  
> Size: 9cm  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >C-cup >10cm
> 
> Lindsay  
> Size: J-cup  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >A-cup >1cm
> 
> Bridgette  
> Size: B-cup  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >A-cup >16cm
> 
> Harold  
> Size: 7cm  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >D-cup
> 
> Katie  
> Size: C-cup  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >A-cup >14cm
> 
> Justin  
> Size: 19cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: gay  
> Preference: >16cm
> 
> Ezekiel  
> Size: 1cm  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >F-cup

**Psycho raper**

**Morning**

Bridgette: We arranged this alliance meeting to discuss whether or not Katie can be kept in this alliance or not after her actions last night with Harold! We will all take a vote! Gwen?

Gwen: We can't keep her in, I'm sorry, you might betray us.

* * *

**Confessional**

Gwen: If can get rid of Katie with no chance of the alliance finding out I voted against them, I'll take it!

* * *

Bridgette: Geoff? 

Geoff: I say we keep her in!

Bridgette: Lindsay? 

Lindsay: I'm undecided, vote first master!

Bridgette: She leaves! Lindsay?

Lindsay: She leaves!

Bridgette: 3-1, it's been decided, you leave!

Katie: Fine, it's not like I need you anyway!

**Later**

Harold: So, they have an alliance? 

Katie: Yeah, and we're forming a final two alliance as well!

Harold: I'm in!

Katie: We're not taking out Bridgette first! We're going for the one she likes, I suspect that's Gwen!

Harold: But they'll take any chance of us getting-

Katie: Am I the leader or are you?

**Even later**

Bridgette: The votes are obviously gonna be four to four so we need to decide who we can easily take out in a tie breaker. It will obviously be one of the straight boys. We vote, I say Harold!

Gwen: We should vote Ezekiel out!

Lindsay: Ezekiel is nice, we keep him!

Geoff: This is not about friendship, we vote out Ezekiel!

Bridgette: We have a tie, each side pick the person who you think can last the longest without cumming and then they fuck. The side whose person cums first looses.

Lindsay: You should go!

Bridgette: Yeah!

Gwen: We choose Geoff!

Gwen: And start!

**Geoff takes Bridgette and flips her with her head on the ground and her legs up in the air and starts pounding her pussy. Bridgette moaned from the penetration but tried to hold on. She tried her hardest to hold on. Geoff kept pounding her pussy and inserted three fingers in her ass. Bridgette was close and it was obvious that she was going to cum soon so he sucked on her toes which made the surfer girl cum. Geoff then pulled out and came on her face in victory.**

Bridgette: Fine then, we vote for Ezekiel! 

* * *

**Confessional**

Bridgette: I can't believe I lost to Geoff! I have fucked way too much! My endurance is at an all-time low right now!

* * *

**The challenge**

Chris: In today's challenge our 34cm guy is back and ready to fuck. You will take part in a horror movie, he is the rapper. Your goal is to be the sole survivor. Start! You have one minute to hide! 

**Bridgette's alliance goes together to the kitchen where they block all doors and windows. Katie and Harold go to the campfire ceremony where they think he won't look and if he does they'll see him coming. Justin keeps on the move so he can't get to him and Ezekiel stays in the cabins facing the doors ready to jump trough the open window in the back. The killer follows the alliance and gets Geoff when the rest aren't looking in his direction. After he fucks his brains out and leaves a load in his ass takes Gwen and does the same. Bridgette and Lindsay are trying to find the way he got in so they can get out. They find a broken window and try to get out but only Lindsay makes it as Bridgette gets caught and fucked silly. While outside the killer bumps into Justin and fucks him hard leaving a load in his ass. Lindsay finds Ezekiel's hideout and hides with him until the killer barges in and Ezekiel gives Lindsay the chance to escape while he gets fucked. While chasing Lindsay they pass by Harold and Katie and he stops to get them. Harold lets himself get caught so Katie can escape. Katie catches up to Lindsay with the killer on their tail. She trips Lindsay and lets her get fucked becoming the sole survivor.**

* * *

**Confessional**

Katie: I needed this immunity badly!

* * *

**The votes**

Gwen: Bridgette will probably enter the tiebreaker with Ezekiel so I hope to god she wins this!

Justin: Bridgette is my biggest threat, she's a real freak!

Lindsay: Master voted for Ezekiel so I'll vote for him too.

Bridgette: I'm sorry Ezekiel, I did all I could!

Ezekiel: I'm not voting Bridgette even though Justin said I should, I'm voting him.

Geoff: It's decided that we vote Ezekiel!

Harold: Voting for Gwen is a stupid strategy!

Katie: Bye-bye Gwen!

**The elimination**

Chris: With 4 votes, Ezekiel leaves for the second time!

**Gwen rides his dick while Justin fucks his ass and Lindsay rides his face. Lindsay cums first and is replaced by Bridgette who makes out with Gwen while they play with each others boobs. Justin cums next and is replaced by Geoff. Bridgette follows Justin and gets replaced by Katie. Geoff and Katie cum at the same time and are soon followed by Gwen who also gets a hot load in her pussy from Ezekiel before he gets taken away by the helicopter.**

**Night**

Gwen: So, you're Lindsay's master!

Bridgette: Yeah!

Gwen: Can you be mine too?

Bridgette: Sure, I have the perfect idea!

**Bridgette calls Lindsay and she ties Gwen up in the air with her hands behind her back and her legs spread open and then she also ties Lindsay in the air face first in Gwen's pussy keeping her mouth open with a jaw opener and spanks her ass with a paddle.**

Bridgette: Now, Lindsay, you're not allowed to cum until Gwen cums so get to work you dumb slut!

**Lindsay was moaning as her ass was turning red. She licked away like a maniac to make Gwen cum. Gwen could feel herself getting close and soon released a load all over her face.**

Bridgette: You may also cum now dumb slut! 

**Lindsay finally released her orgasm splashing some of her juices on Bridgette.**

Bridgette: You were good little sluts, you may go to sleep now!

_With episode 19 finished Ezekiel leaves for the second time. Down to the last seven. This is very exciting. I never expected to have this many people reading it. Any feedback is appreciated. Thanks for reading!_


	20. Episode 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bestiality, hey at least we had a break from it! Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gwen  
> Size: D-cup  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >A-cup >20cm
> 
> Chris  
> Size: 9cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: gay  
> Preference: >18cm
> 
> Chef Hatchet  
> Size: 34cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: gay  
> Preference: >16cm
> 
> Geoff  
> Size: 9cm  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >C-cup >10cm
> 
> Lindsay  
> Size: J-cup  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >A-cup >1cm
> 
> Bridgette  
> Size: B-cup  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >A-cup >16cm
> 
> Harold  
> Size: 7cm  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >D-cup
> 
> Katie  
> Size: C-cup  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >A-cup >14cm
> 
> Justin  
> Size: 19cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: gay  
> Preference: >16cm

**Animal fuckers**

**Morning**

Katie: Theres is a way we can get Gwen out of the game. There is.

Harold: We need 4 votes.

Katie: You're gonna offer Justin sex, then we bait Lindsay to switch to our alliance and we vote Gwen out. We keep Lindsay in the alliance and we gang up on her in the final three. 

Harold: That's actually genius. How do you know Lindsay will do it? You'll see, you'll see.

* * *

**Confessional**

Katie: I'm offering Lindsay the chance to have 2 masters instead of one and they're even more freaky. It's a simple choice really!

* * *

**Later**

Justin: So if I switch my vote to Gwen, Harold has sex with me?

Katie: Yep, and if you don't me and Harold will also vote for you to get you out, you can't just risk it saying you'll probably get immunity, right? 

Justin: Hell yeah! I'm in! Now down on the ground! 

**Justin pulled down his pants to reveal his massive 19cm cock. Harold reluctantly kneeled down and started jerking him off. Justin grabbed the back of his head and slammed his mouth down all the way down his cock making him choke on it only allowing him to go back up for air.**

Justin: Damn, you're good at this! You can't deny the fact you sucked dick before!

**Justin kept facefucking Harold until he released a hot load filling up his stomach. He then pushed Harold down, turned him around and immediately started fucking his tight ass. Harold screamed from the pain as Katie shoved her hands in her pants and started masturbating.**

Justin: Don't just stand there, come here and suck his dick! 

**Katie went over and sucked Harold's dick as she was masturbating and Justin fucked his ass. Eventually they all came at the same time, Harold getting Justin's load in his ass and Katie Harold's in her mouth.**

Katie: So, it's a deal? 

Justin: You got it!

**The challenge**

Chris: You will all draw an animal out of a hat and you will have to make it cum. The first to make it cum will receive a buffet. The last to make it cum gets eliminated.

Justin: Looks like we made the deal for nothing!

Katie: Looks like I don't have to persuade Lindsay!

Chris: Let the challenge begin!

**Gwen got the bear and chose to give it a footjob. Justin got the fox and chose to let it fuck his ass. Lindsay got the horse and chose to give it a boobjob plus blowjob. Bridgette got the dog and chose to give it a blowjob. Geoff got the alligator and chose to let it fuck his ass. Harold got the squirrel and chose to give it a blowjob. Katie got the bull and chose to let it fuck her pussy. Geoff gets the alligator to cum first and it fills his ass, winning him the buffet.**

Chris: Now, there's two rules, 1. Anything the cum from the alligator touches is yours and 2. You have to fuck me and Chef tonight if you wanna have it. 

Geoff: Sounds like a good deal!

 **Lindsay makes the horse cum second and gets a face full of cum**. **Harold gets the squirrel to cum third and gets a mouth full of cum. Justin gets the fox to cum fourth and it fills his ass with cum. Katie gets the bull to cum fifth and gets a womb full of bull semen. Bridgette gets the dog to cum sixth and receives a mouth full of cum. Gwen is last and gets bear cum all over her sexy feet.**

Chris: Well you know what that means!

**The elimination**

**Lindsay scissors with her while Bridgette takes her face and Geoff fucks her ass. Bridgette cums first and gets replaced by Katie. She is quickly followed by Geoff who fills her ass and gets replaced by Harold. Katie cums next and then Harold filling her ass a second time. Finally Lindsay and Gwen cum at the same time and she gets taken away by the helicopter.**

* * *

**Confessional**

Gwen and Bridgette: I was going to tell her how I feel tomorrow!

* * *

**Night**

Chris: You ready for the best spitroasting of your life? 

Geoff: Hell yeah I am!

Chris: Let's go then!

**Chef sticks his cock in Geoff's asshole and Chris in his mouth and together they lift him up off the ground as they fuck him. Chef reaches around and jerks off his dick. They all moan and groan in their intense threesome until they all cum Geoff's stomach filling up with cum. They then switch positions and Chris takes his ass while Chef takes his mouth. This time Chris jerks him off and they all cum at the same time again leaving Geoff asleep on the ground overflowing with cum.**

_With the end of episode 20 comes the elimination of my goth queen, one episode before she confessed as well. Regardless, we've got 6 contestants left, this is the final stretch. Any feedback is appreciated. Thanks for reading!_


	21. Episode 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bestiality and water sports. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chris  
> Size: 9cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: gay  
> Preference: >18cm
> 
> Chef Hatchet  
> Size: 34cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: gay  
> Preference: >16cm
> 
> Geoff  
> Size: 9cm  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >C-cup >10cm
> 
> Lindsay  
> Size: J-cup  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >A-cup >1cm
> 
> Bridgette  
> Size: B-cup  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >A-cup >16cm
> 
> Harold  
> Size: 7cm  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >D-cup
> 
> Katie  
> Size: C-cup  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >A-cup >14cm
> 
> Justin  
> Size: 19cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: gay  
> Preference: >16cm

**Trial by pair-sex-triathlon**

**Morning**

Bridgette: I can't believe this, she got eliminated!

Geoff: I'm sorry, maybe a little sex will make you feel better!

Bridgette: Yeah, I guess so!

**Geoff took out his 9cm cock and slapped Bridgette's face with it. She immediately got to work and started sucking the cock dry while playing with the balls. Geoff grabbed the back of his head and made her deeptroath it. She moved her hand down in her pants and started masturbating. Geoff started moaning intensely and pulled out, cumming on her face. She laid down with her ass in the air and spread her buttcheeks open for him. He pushed his cock inside her asshole and started pumping away. Both of them moaned and groaned. Bridgette thought of Gwen which made her cum early. Geoff eventually released his load too in her ass.**

Geoff: So, feel any better?

Bridgette: Yeah, thanks dude!

Geoff: No problem!

**The challenge**

Chris: Today's challenge has three pairs randomly assigned: Bridgette and Harold, Geoff and Jsutin, Katie and Lindsay. We have three challenges: 1. Be the first to make a dog cum, 2. Drink 5l of piss and 3. Make each other cum the fastest! Whoever wins two of these challenges will be our winner and they will both be immune. Let the first challenge begin!

**Bridgette sucked the dog's cock while Harold gave it a footjob. Geoff rode the dog's dick while Justin sucked his balls and Katie and Lindsay gave the dog a double blowjob. Harold and Bridgette managed to make their dog cum the fastest. Bridgette got her mouth filled with dog cum not managing to keep it all in and some of it seeping out onto Harold's feet.**

Chris: Bridgette and Harold take the first round! Onto the next! You switch drinkers every minute.

**Bridgette and Harold started of strong Bridgette drinking about a liter in the first minute. Lindsay and Katie were off to a bad start Lindsay only drinking about 0'2l and vomiting over herself and Katie. Geoff got two liters down. Harold brought his pair up to 1,5l. Katie couldn't drink much before vomiting because of Lindsay's vomit and got to 0,4l. Justin brought the team up to 3l. Bridgette got the team up to 2,5l. Lindsay vomited again only getting to 0,6l. Geoff finished off the challenge by bringing his team up to 5l.**

Chris: Geoff and Justin win! This round is a tiebreaker which means Lindsay and Katie won't participate. Start!

**Bridgette decided to give Harold a footjob. Geoff knew there was only one way and let Justin fuck his ass. However Bridgette's feet proved to be extremely amazing as Harold came first painting them white. Now it was Bridgette's turn and she thought of Gwen as Harold fucked her. By the time Justin came Bridgette finished and Harold came a second time filling her pussy.**

Chris: Bridgette and Harold win immunity, they can't be voted for tonight!

**The votes**

Justin: So Lindsay refused the deal and there's no good way to say this. It's a tiebreaker! Lindsay is my vote!

Lindsay: Katie tried to bribe me and air I told the rest of the alliance! They said we're voting for her.

Bridgette: Katie is trying to bribe people? Well she's got another thing coming!

Geoff: Katie is working behind our back!

Harold: We need whoever gets in the tiebreaker with Lindsay to win!

Katie: So you won't accept my deal, will you!

**The tiebreaker**

Chris: So, we've got our first tiebreaker, both Lindsay and Katie both have 3 votes. You will be sextling, wrestling but sex themed! The first to pin the other down and make them cum wins!

**Katie grabbed Lindsay's arm and pinned her to the ground. She tried to finger her pussy but Lindsay stuck her foot in Katie's pussy shoving it in and out. Katie fell over and Lindsay started using her other foot to play with her breasts, squeezing her nipples with her toes. Katie couldn't hold on and came.**

**The elimination**

Chris: Katie's out! You know what to do!

**Lindsay rode her face while Bridgette scissored with her and Geoff fucked her ass. Bridgette came first and Harold took her pussy and fucked it. Not long after Lindsay came and was quickly followed by Geoff who dumped a load in her ass. Finally Harold came as well and filled her pussy before she got taken away by the helicopter.**

* * *

**Confessional**

Katie: At least I get to see Sadie now, maybe I'll even confess my true feelings for her!

* * *

**Night**

Harold: Listen, don't leave me, there still is a way we can do this! 

Justin: What?

Harold: We make an empty threat to Lindsay!

Justin: Really?!

Harold: What do you have to lose? She accepts, we fucking did it! She doesn't you're still just as fucked!

Justin: Maybe...

Harold: I'll let you fuck me again!

Justin: You have a deal!

**Harold got down and unzipped Justin pants and pulled them down then did the same with his boxers letting his dick slap him in the face. He then grabbed the dick and started sucking it immediately feeling Justin's hands on the back of his head and being pushed all the way down his cock. He choked on his cock with small pauses for air in between until Justin let him go and came on his face. He then pushed him down on his back and entered his ass at full force fucking the shit out of him while sucking his tiny cock. Harold tried to ignore the dick in his ass and tried to imagine it was Leshawna sucking his dick. He came first shortly followed by Justin who filled his ass.**

Justin: How dare you cum before me?

**Justin slapped his face.**

Harold: Are you still in?

Justin: Yeah, I like good bitches!

_And episode 21 is done with Katie departing. Next up is time to see the losers again and what they have been up to on their little resort. Any feedback is appreciated. Thanks for reading!_


	22. Episode 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No fetishes, just the usual sex filled fun. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chris  
> Size: 9cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: gay  
> Preference: >18cm
> 
> Chef Hatchet  
> Size: 34cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: gay  
> Preference: >16cm
> 
> Geoff  
> Size: 9cm  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >C-cup >10cm
> 
> Lindsay  
> Size: J-cup  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >A-cup >1cm
> 
> Bridgette  
> Size: B-cup  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >A-cup >16cm
> 
> Harold  
> Size: 7cm  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >D-cup
> 
> Justin  
> Size: 19cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: gay  
> Preference: >16cm
> 
> Losers: 
> 
> Beth  
> Size: B-cup  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >A-cup >12cm
> 
> Cody  
> Size: 3cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: gay  
> Preference: >20cm
> 
> Courtney  
> Size: E-cup  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >20cm
> 
> Owen  
> Size: 6cm  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >E-cup >14cm
> 
> Heather  
> Size: E-cup 21cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >28cm
> 
> Eva  
> Size: H-cup 31cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: Lesbian  
> Preference: >D-cup
> 
> Sadie  
> Size: E-cup  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >D-cup >19cm
> 
> Ezekiel  
> Size: 1cm  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >F-cup
> 
> DJ  
> Size: 32 cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: gay  
> Preference: >25cm
> 
> Trent  
> Size: 8cm  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >C-cup
> 
> Leshawna  
> Size: F-cup  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >25cm
> 
> Duncan  
> Size: 17 cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >D-cup 
> 
> Izzy  
> Size: D-cup 26cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >G-cup >30cm
> 
> Noah  
> Size: 17cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >C-cup >18cm
> 
> Tyler  
> Size: 10cm  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >F-cup
> 
> Gwen  
> Size: D-cup  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >A-cup >20cm
> 
> Katie  
> Size: C-cup  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >A-cup >14cm

**Playa de sex**

**Morning**

Chris: Today we're seeing the losers and we're asking one question: did they find somebody who's more than a fuck budy?

Beth: Nope, but I'll find somebody, eventually!

Cody: Nah, but a whole lot of fucking!

Courtney: None of these losers can handle me!

Owen: Just fucking!

Heather: Are you kidding me?

Eva: Yeah, I found my baby girl, Sadie right here!

Sadie: Yep, Eva's the best, I love her huge cock!

Ezekiel: Nope, but it's nice here!

Dj: It's been a wild ride and that's about it!

Trent: Nope, asked Gwen right away and she refused me!

Leshawna: That's not possible, Dj's gay!

Duncan: Nope, but hope never dies!

Izzy: Sex and that's all!

Noah: My boyfriend is on the island!

Tyler: Nope!

Gwen: I like someone else!

Katie: Since Sadie is Eva I'm heartbroken but I've been chatting with a girl and I think she could be the one! 

**Later**

Katie: Hey, we need to talk about something important!

Beth: Sure, what is it!

Katie: Look, so I know we've barely known each other but the two days that I've talked with you have been amazing and I think I developed some feelings for you and it's okay if you don't feel the same way, buy-in

**Beth frenched kissed Katie.**

Beth: You worry to much! 

Katie: I know! Does that mean you like me back?

Beth: Of course!

**Beth lifted up Katie's shirt to reveal her perky C-cup breasts which she started sucking while Katie took off her shirt and revealed her B-cup breasts which she started fondling. She also pulled down her pants and panties revealing her unshaven pussy which she started fingering. Beth stopped and kneeled down pulling down Katie's skirt and panties and started licking her shaved pussy.**

Katie: Oh my god, this is the fucking best! Jesus Christ, I love you so much! Your braces feel amazing!

Beth: Thank you, you taste like strawberries!

**Beth licked her pussy until she came all over her face and she licked up as much as she could. She then laid down and Katie immediately went to town returning the favor. Beth was in pure bliss. This was the greatest sex experience ever.**

Beth: Jesus, you got good at this! What do I taste like?

Katie: I'm feeling a little hint of cherry!

**The girls both laughed before Katie continued and Beth came on her face, Katie licking up. It was now time for the final round as they started scissoring.**

Katie: I'm so glad you like me back!

Beth: You're really sweet, Katie, I'm really lucky you like me!

**The two girls kissed as they came in an earth shattering orgasm and then went to sleep in the hotel.**

**The voting**

Chris: Tonight, you will vote off the person that leaves! I told them they won't have a challenge or a vote! They think they're safe!

Beth: Katie says we're voting for Harold, I didn't really know anyone anyway!

Cody: I don't know, but I guess I'll vote out Lindsay!

Courtney: Obviously Harold for calling black girls black chocolate! 

Owen: Well, I'm not gonna vote someone on my team so Harold!

Heather: Lindsay, she needs to loose!

Eva and Sadie: Justin!

Ezekiel: I've analyzed this well and the one I don't really have a connection to is Justin!

Dj: Harold, no reason! 

Trent: Harold! Go my team!

Leshawna: Harold, I will whoop your ass!

Duncan: I'll help Leshawna, Harold!

Izzy: Well, if you ask me Harold shouldn't have made it this long!

Noah: Bridgette! That alliance is threatening my Justin!

Tyler: Justin! No reason!

Gwen: My alliance, scratch that, my Bridgette first off all needs Justin gone!

Katie: I was only using Harold, it's his time to go!

**The elimination**

Chef: Well, Chris made the losers vote and Harold got nine so fuck him so the helicopter can take him away! Also, I have a note: "You're coming to us white boy"-signed Leshawna and Duncan!

**Lindsay rides his dick while Justin takes his tight ass and Bridgette rides his face. Justin cums first, filling his ass and is replaced by Geoff. He is followed by Bridgette who splatters his face in juice. Geoff cums next and fills his ass a second time. Finally he cums at the same time as Lindsay, filling her pussy and gets taken away by the helicopter.**

**Night**

**Sadie went to her room in the hotel and found Eva laying on the bed with her 31cm cock that was touching the ground immediately lifting up when she saw her she went over and sucked on her H-cup breasts as she took her shirt off to reveal her E-cup breasts and her skirt and panties to reveal her unshaven pussy. Sadie got down on her knees and got the cock 21cm down before stopping but the buff girl needed more. She grabbed her twin tails and made her deeptroath the whole thing occasionally letting her go up for air to give her ass a slap. Sadie started fingering her pussy a few moments before Eva pulled out and single handedly bukkaked the girl's face and tits. Sadie licked up what she could and layed down on the floor. Eva got the message and licked her pussy hard while pinching her nipples with one hand and jerking off with the other. Sadie reached climax and Eva didn't hesitate a moment to instantly raise the girl above her dick and slam her pussy down on to it while sucking her nipples. Sadie cried out in joy as she was being fucked. She kissed Eva as she filled her womb. They we're off birth control that the producers supplied them with. Eva then switched to her ass fucking her so hard that it could be impossible for her to walk for a while. Sadie reached around and stuck three fingers in Eva's asshole as she sucked her nipples. After Eva came and filled her asshole they laid down to sleep.**

Sadie: Do you think I'm pregnant?

Eva: Probably, I can't wait for you to bear my children!

Sadie: Me neither!

_And with the end of episode 22 Harold leaves and we've got our first pregnancy. The children of the characters are the contestants that will participate in seasons after Pakithew Island and Ridonculos Race season 1 as I don't plan on stopping this series until I die or run out of new generations. I love total drama that much. Of course all brand new all star seasons will be present which brings about incest which is always fun. Any feedback is appreciated. Thanks for reading!_

_Thinking about doing the generations with other game, cartoon, etc. characters which makes more sense anyway and is probably what I'll do. That however has to wait a long time so I'll announce my final decision when we come to it. Until then the other seasons are coming up after this one._


	23. Episode 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bestiality, at this point it's just the trademark of this series! Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chris  
> Size: 9cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: gay  
> Preference: >18cm
> 
> Chef Hatchet  
> Size: 34cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: gay  
> Preference: >16cm
> 
> Geoff  
> Size: 9cm  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >C-cup >10cm
> 
> Lindsay  
> Size: J-cup  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >A-cup >1cm
> 
> Bridgette  
> Size: B-cup  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >A-cup >16cm
> 
> Justin  
> Size: 19cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: gay  
> Preference: >16cm

**Sex castaways**

**Morning**

Bridgette: This is it, the final step, we can't let Justin win immunity or one of us leaves!

Geoff: We won't!

Lindsay: Yep, we got this, alliance!

Geoff: Till the end!

Bridgette: Till the end!

Geoff: Now how bout a threesome before the big game?

Lindsay: I'm down!

Bridgette: Sounds great!

**Bridgette and Lindsay got down on their knees and Bridgette unzipped Geoff pants and pulled them down with his boxers letting out his 9cm cock. They both started licking up and down one side of the shaft making Geoff moan. Bridgette grabbed Lindsay's head and pushed her down his dick making her deeptroath it. She also started fingering Lindsay's pussy making her moan against his cock. She eventually let her get up and started sucking the dick herself Lindsay grabbing her head and pushing it all the way down while fingering her pussy. Geoff was getting close to cumming so the two girls sat on their knees with their tongues out while he jerked himself off. Geoff came and sprayed both of their faces. They then layed down on each other with their pussy's touching and Geoff stuck his cock in between them going back and forth making the three of them moan. Bridgette started making out with Lindsay both of them moaning against each others lips. Geoff was slapping Bridgette's ass as she was on top making her moan even harder. Eventually Geoff was ready to cum and he stuck his cock in Lindsay's pussy while fingering Bridgette making them all cum at the same time.**

Bridgette: That was great!

Lindsay: Yeah, thank you!

Geoff: No problem, I do what I can!

Bridgette: Now let's assure our place in the final three!

Geoff: Hell yeah!

**The challenge**

Chris: Today is a three part challenge! You have to make a 30cm guy cum. When you do he'll give you a clue. Then when you get where you need to you have to fuck a saber-tooth beaver. Make him cum and an intern gives you a clue that tells you where to find me. Find me and be the one to make me cum and you win! Also, no one is leaving today, it's a reward challenge! The person who wins gets to fuck whoever they want from the losers and they can't refuse! Now we'll take you to your four guys! Good luck!

**Bridgette chose to use her feet to make the guy cum. Geoff chose to use his ass as well as Justin. Lindsay used her tits. Bridgette made the guy cum first and got the clue. She was quickly followed by Justin who hurried to catch her. Bridgette used her pussy and Justin used his ass for the saber-tooth beaver. Lindsay got the man to cum and quickened her pace. She used her ass. Justin got the beaver to cum at the same time as Geoff made the man cum. He used his ass again. Justin found Chris and used his ass. Bridgette bobbled up and down the beaver's dick like there was no tomorrow. When he released his load she was extremely sore. She found Justin before he made Chris cum. She tried to pull him off Chris's dick but he was strong and held firmly.**

Justin: Sorry princess, this one's mine!

Bridgette: Justin please, you got to confess to your loved one, I may never see her again! Please, it isn't immunity, I want a fair fight then, but please, do this for me!

**Justin slowly slid off of Chris's dick and Bridgette used her ass to finish the job.**

Chris: So who will it be? 

Bridgette: I want Gwen!

Chris: Meet me at the campfire ceremony at night!

**Night**

**At the losers resort Bridgette meets Gwen.**

Bridgette: I have something to tell you!

Gwen: I need to tell you something too!

Bridgette: Do you want to go first?

Gwen: No, it's fine, you tell me!

Bridgette: I didn't just choose you because you're a great friend or because you fuck really well... I have developed deep feelings for you... and I wanted to tell you for a long time, but then you got eliminated and I never got the chance!

Gwen: That's what I wanted to tell you too, and I wanted to tell you for a long time as well!

Bridgette: So what you're saying is-

**Gwen kisses Bridgette.**

Gwen: I like you too!

**The girls took off each others shirt revealing Gwen's D-cups and Bridgette's B-cups. They made out while they played with each others tits. Bridgette pulled down Gwen's shorts and panties to reveal her unshaven pussy while and Gwen does the same to reveal her shaven pussy. The two girls continue making out as they move one hand down from their tits to their pussy and finger each other as they moan against each others lips. The two eventually cum and lick their fingers clean if the other's juices.**

Bridgette: That was amazing! You taste really good!

Gwen: You do too!

**Gwen kissed Bridgette.**

Bridgette: You ready for round two?

Gwen: Hell yeah!

**The two girls lay down and scissor each other as they play with their tits and make out. Gwen cums first and lays on her belly to lick Bridgette's pussy. Bridgette wraps her legs around her back and holds her head down in pleasure unti, she splatters her face and Gwen licks up what she can.**

Chris: Alright Bridgette, time to go!

**They kiss each other one last time.**

Gwen: Win this for us, okay?

Bridgette: I'll try my best!

Gwen: I love you no matter what!

Bridgette: Me too!

_And the 23rd episode is done. From here on out it's game on. The final four, but only one can win. Three more episodes and we find out the winner. Any feedback is appreciated. Thanks for reading!_


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bestiality, again for, fucks sake, I mean hot, but a little bit overdone. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chris  
> Size: 9cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: gay  
> Preference: >18cm
> 
> Chef Hatchet  
> Size: 34cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: gay  
> Preference: >16cm
> 
> Geoff  
> Size: 9cm  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >C-cup >10cm
> 
> Lindsay  
> Size: J-cup  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >A-cup >1cm
> 
> Bridgette  
> Size: B-cup  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >A-cup >16cm
> 
> Justin  
> Size: 19cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: gay  
> Preference: >16cm

**Are we there, sexy?**

**Morning**

Lindsay: So, big day today, right?

Bridgette: Yeah, you know it!

Lindsay: What do you say about one more punishment? In case one of us leaves!

Bridgette: Sure why not!

**Bridgette tied Lindsay up with her hands and legs behind her back and hung her above a 34cm dildo. She put two flame torches either side of the rope that hung her up. She then shoved a vibrator in her pussy and a ballgag in her mouth.**

Bridgette: If you squirm the torches will burn the rope and drop you down in a flash. Either cum staying perfectly still or get dropped.

**Lindsay tried to stay still as long as she could and eventually moved under the pleasure that she was feeling. The torches started burning the rope as Lindsay was squirming from pleasure. When the rope burned through it dropped her down with a thud making her scream in pleasure and pain. She kept moaning and grunting as the dildo was deep inside her. She eventually came and Bridgette untied her.**

Lindsay: Thank you, master!

Bridgette: No problem, now get ready, we have a challenge to win!

**The challenge**

Chris: Today we have two teams! The girls and the guys! You will both spend one night in the woods and at 6:00 A.M. try to make it back here! The first team to make it wins immunity! Now will take you to your camping places!

**Night**

Bridgette: Well, if Geoff doesn't do something and they win, we're down in a tiebreaker and that sucks, but if it does come down to that, may the best girl win!

Lindsay: Yep, and if you're still here then win this, you've got my blessings!

Bridgette: Thank you!

**Geoff sneaks away from the tent to try and throw away their compass.**

Justin: Stop right there! What are you doing?

Geoff: I'm going to get a drink!

Justin: Drop the compass and your pants!

**Geoff drops the compass and pulls down his pants and boxers. Justin sticks his cock in his ass down to the base. Geoff gets on his hands and knees moaning and grunting. Justin slaps his ass and strokes his cock until they both cum at the same time.**

Justin: You're also mine tomorrow night if you don't vote for Bridgette! Cause we're winning this!

**Morning**

**Lindsay and Bridgette leave the tent and head for the camp when they encounter a bear. The bear catches Bridgette off guard and rips up her clothing pushes her on her hands and knees and shoves his long cock in her pussy. Lindsay tries to help her.**

Bridgette: Climb the tree so the bear leaves when he's done!

Lindsay: But we're losing time!

Bridgette: If Geoff did what he had to then we're good, but there's no way you can get me out of here! The tree is our best option!

**Lindsay climbs the tree as the bear pounds away mercilessly at Bridgette's pussy and she moans from the pleasure. Eventually the bear fills her pussy and with no way of reaching Lindsay leaves. The girls hurry up to make it to camp. When they make it there they see Geoff on the ground and Justin drinking beer.**

Chris: Sorry girls, that's like his third beer! Where were you?

Bridgette: May the best girl win!

Lindsay: May the best girl win!

**The votes**

Justin: Bye Bridgette, I won't miss you!

Lindsay: Sorry Bridgette, only have one option!

Bridgette: May the best girl win, Lindsay!

Geoff: We're leaving this up to the tiebreaker, even if Justin punishes me again and harder!

**The tiebreaker**

Chris: Ok, girls, both of you got two votes, here's the tiebreaker, you have to masturbate with a spiked dildo and be the first to cum!

**Both Lindsay and Bridgette sit down on the spiked dildo. They go up and down trying to ignore the pain while rubbing their clit for extra help. Lindsay starts playing with her boobs and pinching her nipples which makes her cum first.**

**The elimination**

**Lindsay scissors with her while Geoff takes her ass. Lindsay cums first followed a couple minutes later by Geoff who fills her ass before she gets taken away by the helicopter.**

**Night**

Justin: Well somebody ignored my warnings!

**Geoff was tied up with a ballgag in his mouth and a spiked dildo in his ass. Linked to his nipples we're 1kg weights. Justin took a paddle and slapped Geoff's balls as he screamed in pain but it was barely audible because of the gag. He kept slapping harder and harder sometimes switching to his dick. Geoff kept screaming in pain as the paddle crashed down hard against his member. With one last slap on his balls Geoff came. Justin scooped it up on the paddle, took out his gag and made him eat it.**

Justin: Get ready! Tomorrow it's game on!

_With episode 24 done Bridgette leaves the competition. The final three. Will Justin crumble against the last two members of the alliance or will he eliminate one more and make it to the finale? Two more episodes. Any feedback is appreciated. Thanks for reading!_


	25. Episode 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A whole bunch of fetishes, just like a shit ton! Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chris  
> Size: 9cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: gay  
> Preference: >18cm
> 
> Chef Hatchet  
> Size: 34cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: gay  
> Preference: >16cm
> 
> Geoff  
> Size: 9cm  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >C-cup >10cm
> 
> Lindsay  
> Size: J-cup  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >A-cup >1cm
> 
> Justin  
> Size: 19cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: gay  
> Preference: >16cm

I **triple sex dare you!**

**Morning**

Lindsay: Well, this is it!

Geoff: Yep, very good chance one of us doesn't make it!

Lindsay: Well in that case, I think you should know something.

Geoff: What's that?

Lindsay: I really like you and I had these feelings for you ever since I joined the alliance and I want to know if you do to.

Geoff: Of course I do, you're super hot!

Lindsay: Well in that case...

**Lindsay climbs over Geoff in his bed and kisses him as she takes of her shirt off revealing her J-cup breasts.**

Lindsay: We should seal the deal!

Geoff: I don't have any complaints!

**Lindsay pulls his shirt off and then unzips his pants and pulls them down along with his boxers letting out his 9cm cock. Lindsay wraps her mouth around it and Geoff grabs her hair shoving her down the entire length.**

Geoff: Jesus Christ, your mouth is amazing!

**Lindsay uses one of her hands to play with her breast and moves the other one down in her pants to masturbate.**

Geoff: I'm gonna cum!

**Lindsay pulls the cock out of her mouth and jerks it off until he cums on her face and she licks up as much of it as she can.**

Lindsay: Now...

**Lindsay pulls down her pants and panties to reveal her shaved pussy.**

Lindsay: It's your turn!

**Geoff lays down and digs his tongue in her pussy while rubbing her clit. Lindsay wraps her legs around his waist and uses one hand to play with her breasts and the other one to hold down his head.**

Lindsay: Yeah, work that tongue, just like that, make me feel good! 

**Lindsay gets closer to cumming and clamps her legs around his waist before splashing his face full of her juices. He licks off as much as she can.**

Geoff: Tastes like cherry!

Lindsay: You're so silly! But let's focus on something else!

**Lindsay laid on her back with her legs spread holding her pussy open.**

Geoff: I have no.problem with that!

**Geoff pounced on her with his cock and started pounding the shit out of her pussy. They both moaned as they were making out Lindsay using one of her hands to play with her boobs. Geoff broke they're make out and started sucking on her nipples, making her cum followed a couple seconds later by him filling her pussy.**

Lindsay: If one us goes, the other has to win!

Geoff: Yeah, I won't let you down!

Lindsay: You're saying that like you think I'm gonna loose!

Geoff: I have no idea what you're talking about!

**The challenge**

Chris: Today's challenge you're gonna spin a wheel that has previously eliminated contestants on it! When it lands on a contestant we'll read a dare from them! If you complete the dare you get a "get-out-of-dare" freebie! If you refuse to do the dare you are eliminated! So Geoff, spin that shit!

**Geoff lands on Beth and has to get teeth scraped on his dick. Chris scrapes his teeth on his dick and almost draws blood. Lindsay gets Cody and has to ride a 50cm dildo. She does it without too much trouble. Justin gets Courtney and has to be abused. A man chokes him and slaps him as he fucks his ass until he fills it with cum.**

**Geoff: 1 freebie**

**Lindsay: 1 freebie**

**Justin: 1 freebie**

**Geoff gets Owen and has to smell a fart. He smells Chris's fart easily. Lindsay gets Heather and has to eat 5l of cum. She takes about a minute but does it. Justin gets Eva and has to make out with a gorilla. He uses his freebie.**

**Geoff: 2 freebies**

**Lindsay: 2 freebies**

**Justin: 0 freebies**

**Geoff gets Sadie and has to introduce a head in his ass and uses a freebie. Lindsay gets Ezekiel and has lick her own pussy she does it after struggling a little. Justin gets Dj and has to receive a bukkake from 20 men. He does it with no hesitation.**

**Geoff: 1 freebie**

**Lindsay: 3 freebies**

**Justin: 1 freebie**

**Geoff gets Leshawna and has to get dominated by a black girl. He gets bondaged and pegged. Lindsay gets Trent and has to fuck a cactus. She uses a freebie. Justin gets Duncan and has to punch his dick 5 times. He does it with a little hesitation.**

**Geoff: 2 freebies**

**Lindsay: 2 freebies**

**Justin: 2 freebies**

**Geoff gets Izzy and has to get fucked by a horse while sucking a bear underwater. He uses a freebie. Lindsay gets Noah and has to get cum in her hair and keep there till the end. She does it. Justin gets Tyler and has to run a racetrack with a spiked dildo in his ass. He uses a freebie.**

**Geoff: 1 freebie**

**Lindsay: 3 freebies**

**Justin: 1 freebie**

**Geoff gets Gwen and has to get electrocuted with 1000v. He uses a freebie. Lindsay gets Katie and has to do the splits over a 40 degrees Celsius carpet. She does it and receives minor burns. Justin gets Harold and has to get kicked in the nuts. He uses a freebie.**

**Geoff: 0 freebies**

**Lindsay: 4 freebies**

**Justin: 0 freebies**

**Geoff gets Bridgette and has to get pissed bukkaked while fucking a pig, a horse and a dog. He refuses and is eliminated.**

**The elimination**

**Lindsay rides his dick while Justin fucks his ass. Justin cums first and fills his ass. Lindsay and Geoff cum at the same time Lindsay getting her pussy filled with cum before Geoff gets picked up by the helicopter.**

Lindsay: I got this! Don't worry!

Geoff: I know you do!

**Night**

Chris: Hey Chef, what's up?

Chef: I haven't received my paycheck this month!

Chris: What if I let you fuck me?

Chef: You wanted this!

Chris: Maybe!

Chef: On your knees!

**Chef wips out his 34cm cock as Chris strips and Chris immediately goes down to suck his cock. Chef grabs the back of his head and makes him deeptroath it. Chris jerks off his own cock. Eventually Chef cums and fills his stomach. He then grabs him, slams him down on the desk and rams his ass. The desk squeaks under the pressure as Chris continues to jerk off his cock until they both cum at the same time and Chris gets his ass filled for the second time.**

Chef: That will do for this month!

Chris: Yep, thank you too!

_Geoff is the last to leave, next is the finale! Who will win: Lindsay or Justin? And what twist will there be for the winner? Find out next episode, the last episode, of this series anyway. Any feedback is appreciated. Thanks for reading!_


	26. Episode 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bestiality for the finale! Fitting. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chris  
> Size: 9cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: gay  
> Preference: >18cm
> 
> Chef Hatchet  
> Size: 34cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: gay  
> Preference: >16cm
> 
> Lindsay  
> Size: J-cup  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >A-cup >1cm
> 
> Justin  
> Size: 19cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: gay  
> Preference: >16cm
> 
> Eliminated:
> 
> Beth  
> Size: B-cup  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >A-cup >12cm
> 
> Cody  
> Size: 3cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: gay  
> Preference: >20cm
> 
> Courtney  
> Size: E-cup  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >20cm
> 
> Owen  
> Size: 6cm  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >E-cup >14cm
> 
> Heather  
> Size: E-cup 21cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >28cm
> 
> Eva  
> Size: H-cup 31cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: Lesbian  
> Preference: >D-cup
> 
> Sadie  
> Size: E-cup  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >D-cup >19cm
> 
> Ezekiel  
> Size: 1cm  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >F-cup
> 
> DJ  
> Size: 32 cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: gay  
> Preference: >25cm
> 
> Trent  
> Size: 8cm  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >C-cup
> 
> Leshawna  
> Size: F-cup  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >25cm
> 
> Duncan  
> Size: 17 cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >D-cup 
> 
> Izzy  
> Size: D-cup 26cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >G-cup >30cm
> 
> Noah  
> Size: 17cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >C-cup >18cm
> 
> Tyler  
> Size: 10cm  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >F-cup
> 
> Gwen  
> Size: D-cup  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >A-cup >20cm
> 
> Katie  
> Size: C-cup  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >A-cup >14cm
> 
> Harold  
> Size: 7cm  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >D-cup
> 
> Bridgette  
> Size: B-cup  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >A-cup >16cm
> 
> Geoff  
> Size: 9cm  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >C-cup >10cm

**The very last sex scene, really!?**

**Morning**

**Lindsay wakes up in her bed having her pussy licked by Geoff.**

Lindsay: What are you doing here? 

Geoff: It's the finale, everyone's here!

Lindsay: Ok, but why **here**?

Geoff: They allowed me and Noah to wake you guys up.

Lindsay: Oh, ok, that makes sense... I think, I think, I'm gonna cum!

**The girl splatters Geoff's face with juices before he takes here to where the challenge is taking place. Justin is woken up by Noah sucking his dick and fingering his asshole.**

Noah: Rise and shine, you have a finale to win! 

Justin: This is a pleasant surprise!

**Justin cums filling Noah's mouth and gets taken to the challenge.**

**The challenge**

Chris: The final challenge has three parts! 1. Slide your ass down a 100cm pole, 2. Cross river filled with horny sharks on a rope. If you fall you have to try again, 3. Run a 100km marathon with a spiked dildo in your ass. Also the loser gets fucked by everybody. Before we begin let's see who sides with who!

**Beth, Cody, Courtney, Owen, Heather, Eva, Sadie, Dj, Duncan, Noah, Katie and Harold side with Justin. Ezekiel, Trent, Leshawna, Izzy, Tyler, Gwen, Bridgette and Geoff side with Lindsay.**

**The race begins and Lindsay reaches the pole first however she has some problems sliding down. She manages to get 50cm down before Justin gets there. When Lindsay gets 70cm down Justin is at 60cm and when she reaches 80cm he's finished. He moves over to the sharks and halfway across Lindsay reaches the rope too. Justin tries to speed up but this causes him to fall down and a shark rapes his ass. When the shark cums Lindsay has already got the spiked dildo and has started running. Justin gets across the rope the second time and gets the spiked dildo in his ass but Lindsay already got 30km across. She slows down at 50km and he catches up at 40km before she starts running ahead again. At 80km she slows down again and Justin reaches 70km. When she reaches 98km Justin is neck in neck with her. Both of them speed up at the last 100m and the first to cross the finish line is.........Justin!!!!**

Chris: Justin is the first winner of Total Sex!! Now, you can choose anyone here and they have to be with you, no matter what! And they can never break up with you and you get to spend the night with them at the hotel on the losers island!

Justin: But I'm with Noah!

Chris: That's what three way couples are for! So who is it?

Justin: Dj!

Chris: Great, here's your check with the money, now you can all fuck Lindsay!

**The elimination**

**Beth scissors with her while Owen takes her ass and Eva her mouth. Beth comes first and is replaced with Sadie. Owen fills her ass and Ezekiel takes his place. Eva cums in her mouth and Trent takes it next. Sadie follows and gets replaced with Duncan. Ezekiel fills her ass a second time and Izzy takes the next round. Trent releases his load in her mouth and Noah takes his place. Duncan fills her pussy and is replaced by Tyler. Noah cums next and is replaced by Gwen. Tyler fills her pussy and Katie steps in to scissors with her. Izzy cums in her ass and then Harold enters it. Katie cums after that and Bridgette steps in as she makes out with Gwen and they play with each others tits. Harold fills her ass and Geoff takes it. Gwen cums next and is followed quickly by Geoff who fills her ass the last time. Finally Bridgette and Lindsay cum at the same time.**

Chris: Well that does it for the first season of Total Sex! Justin, enjoy your money and your new boyfriend! Until the next one, goodbye!

**Night**

**In the hotel room Noah is sitting on the bed getting his dick sucked by Dj and Justin is sitting down on his belly sucking Dj. Noah cums first and fills Dj's mouth and then gets down and pushes Justin's head do so he deeptroaths the massive cock. Dj fills Justin's mouth with cum and then he Justin gets on the bed and Noah and Dj are on their knees giving him a double blowjob. He finally finishes on both their faces as they sit with their tongues out. Dj sits down on all fours and Noah takes his mouth while Justin takes his ass reaching down to jerk him off. Justin and Noah make out as they fuck Dj. Noah cums in Dj's mouth and then gets under him to suck him off. Justin and Dj cum at the same time Justin filling Dj's ass while he fills Noah's mouth.**

Noah: That was amazing!

Justin: Yeah, babe! This is the beginning of something great! 

Dj: Speak for yourselves! I mean Justin, your dick ain't too bad, but Noah's is pathetic!

_And that concludes the first season! Justin won, which he kinda deserves given the type of game this is and his character. I will now do the one shots. You can comment down below what other games, cartoons etc. I should do a sex series for along with Total Sex Action when I finish the one shots. I will probably only do it if I know the series. I also started an x reader one shot fic! Anyway, until next time: Any feedback is appreciated. Thanks for reading!_

_[X reader one shots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416411/chapters/56121622) _


End file.
